Celestia, Luna and Discord's Childhood Journey
by Puffins XD
Summary: Celestia must become Princess of Equestria, Luna became Nightmare Moon, The Elements were born, and Discord was turned to stone. The reasons for these may not sound fair, but for Celestia its not about her...or them, it's for Equestria. Features Starswirl and how he was ended by his own spell. The thing I'm not good at is making a good first impression so you can skip the Prologue!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I sure wished I owned the characters, but apparently I don't! Enjoy :) ! Also, this was taken from Ink Rose's (a youtube-r) ideas about Celestia and Luna's past, because I really loved hers!

* * *

><p>How does this tale start? The tale of Celestia and Luna's past? All we <em>do<em> know is that it started a very long time ago, yet it remains a vivid journey in their life. They lost the closest of friends and of relatives, they were just young when it all happened and it was the most painful venture they have and will will ever endure. But, to some, it starts like this...

* * *

><p>Long, long ago, the whole galaxy was ruled by powerful species known as the Allicorn species. They monitored the stars, the planets, the orbit and meteors and asteroids and constellations. Many had jobs any of those special jobs, but there were two Allicorn that did not control any of these things.<p>

One lifted and set the sun. She was an Allicorn more beautiful and spectacular than any could ever imagine. She was a pure white with fading sparkley, yet transparent orange socks and purple hooves that made her look as if she were wearing shoes to finish off each leg. Her mane was a glittering purple that curled over her face in a short wave that became orange near her head. Her wings looked like they were made out of her hair, but resembled wing shape. They were orange throughout most of her wings and became white nearer to her body. Her tail was very wavy and was the same glittery orange and purple that consisted in all her hair. Her cutie mark was a small orange-y, yellow sun that was surrounded by many small waves of purple, resembling the shape of a circle, inferring that her element was that of rising the sun, and she loved her job and treated it very respectfully. She held herself regally, just like the other Allicorn. This is what made her a princess.

Yet, somewhere there was an Allicorn of opposite skill yet equal power.

This one lifted and set the moon (Can a moon "set"?). He was a very dark yet beautiful Allicorn. He was an extremely dark blue throughout his whole body and mane and wings and tail, which almost made him look black, yet he also glittered, and his hair and appeareance made him look as if he was made out of night sky, as if someone had grabbed a clump of night sky and made it into a horse shape. So, unlike, the sun lifting Aliicorn, this one had hair that looked as iff the wind was always blowing through it's hair. It's hair was also very curly and wings very... empty? His wings looked like dragonfly wings of sorts and had areas with large, yet smooth, holes and gaps. His cutie mark was a simple crescent moon, inferring that he was an element of which controlled the moon. He controlled the moon peacefully, carefully and happily, yet never for one second took his gift for granted. This is what made him a prince.

Consequently of having jobs in which need each other to become fully done, they just so happened to know each other very, very well. And that year they were to be married. They indeed were very much in love with one another and both so desperately wanted foals.

Celebration or their marriage was a grand gathering, in which all kinds of ponies were welcome of attending. There were fireworks and everypony who was anypony saw it, yet there was one species that King Nocturne knew that if were allowed to come, they would create their wedding into childish havoc, and he didn't want anything careless or chaotic to ruin his wife's wedding, and careless behavior was not allowed around the Queen, for she was pregnant with their first foal. This made that particular species of strange and awful creatures react badly, for they were not invited and certainly not welcome. And behind the Allicorn and other pony's backs were planning a terrible war...

Within six years later, the Queen had given birth to two beautiful fillies. The oldest was named Celestia, after the sun, and was a lovely white throughout all over her body, with long pink wavy hair. She had a cautious and confident nature and trusted fully in what her parents said and told her, and knew she would never disobey her parents, even at a last resort. They told her to not be judgmental, yet not too trusting. Understanding but careful and very mature and to get a job done as quick as possible, but not to rush one. Celestia was soon six years old and was very happy, the older she got the more responsible and adult like she tried to become, which was childish enough in itself to prove she was still just a little girl which her parents loved about her.

The youngest and very recently born filly was named Luna, after the moon, and was a dark, dark blue just like her father. Yet her hair was a slightly lighter blue, but still quite dark. She had a broad yet skinny look to her, and had a velevt purple layer of hair that looked slightly like a see-through net, but it waved over and with her mane. She was only young, yet she already had the daydreamer attitude, but was always determined to be like her sister, but she didn't like how Celestia was so good at doing everything! It made her a bit exhausted. (I know she seems a bit out of character, but I always picture Luna trying too hard to be like her sister.)

So their lives seemed just fine, their parents were the finest teachers, and also most caring, they made sure that their little fillies had brilliant childhoods...But...Unfortunately...their happiness would not be spared for long...

* * *

><p>In a far away pony kingdom, there lived five friends. The wisest out of these friends was a ginger coloured pony and she had been on a very long study mission as she called it. But today, she could return to her friends which was very much important to complete her mission.<p>

As she walked over a large grassy hill, she stopped and stared over her beloved kingdom. She breathed in the air adn started running far, far down the hill. Her hooves were moving as fast as possible, but gravinty got the best of her and she stumbled and started roollingh rapidly down the hill.

CRASH!

Suddenly, she faceplanted into a pile of hay. She got up and giggled, blowing hay off her head when she saw a large stallion and three other mares race up to her.

"Hey!" One squealed hugging her. "We missed you so much!" She said very kindly.

"Yeah! And our fun sleepovers we had together before you left!" Another squeaked.

"And just the joy of being together," The stallion said. The ginger mare that just arrived smiled up at them and sighed.

"Yeah, I missed all those things, too. But, I'm afraid we can't dilly and dally, I have something important to get done. I need all of you to think of a factor that's the most important in friendship. Then us and every other pony need to come to the ponythederal tomorrow morning. I know something that will free us of this misery, something that people forgot about long, long ago. Friendship."

* * *

><p>A galaxy or two away from The King and Queen Allicorn's planet, there was an upside down world, a large chaotic world. But it wasn't dark, infact it was very bright. The creatures there were strange and had parts of many creatures. Yet they were a playful species and could be a very pleasant friend...If they had the same mindset as you.<p>

There were many, many of them. They snatched each other's goatees and teeth playfully, yet chaotically whilst others ate pages for breakfast at the local library and others read food at the bakery. In charge of this world were two very large Draconequus; King Chaos and Queen Eris (That how you spell Eris? If not, please tell me!)

King Chaos was a very large and teasing Draconequus, he was very playful and silly but not in a kind way, a teasing way (like I mentioned earlier), yet, like a little boy, he hit and caused mischief far, far too much, and because of his size, when he did this it left a catastrophic amount of damage. Alot more than a young Draconequus. That's why everyDraconequus loved him and made him their King. He had big, bushy, golden eyebrows and a matted golden goatee, and ruffled brown neck fur and a ragged black mane. He had one jointy reindeer antler and one devil horn. His pointy tooth was that of a devil also. His middle body was black with one devil wing and one bat wing and he had eyes that also came from that of a tiger. He was large and extremely broad (not nearly as skinny as Discord) but still had a serpent shape. He had one golden lion paw and one large scruffy grizzly bear paw. He had a green dragon leg and a red dragon tail, which combined made quite a scary creature... Even for a Draconequus!But he never acted intimidating, infact, he never was! But get on his nerves and he'd have a teenage strop or a temper tantrum ...but violently. He hated who he hated. Like a child, he hit who he hated. Niether did he care about anything or anyone. But, again, thats why he was King!

The Queen on the other hand, was an extremely slender creature. She was quite mysterious, often wore a smirk whilst speaking riddles. She loved seeing confused faces. She was quite smart. Slightly patient. But very misleading. She wasn't small, just thin. She had blue eyes with small pupils and thin white eyebrows. Her neck fur was silver and she had a long purple mane. She had one blue lumpy horn (just like Discord's) and one silver, crazy-straw shaped horn/antler. She had a golden fur body, one eagle arm and one fox paw. All her fur was slick. She had one blue Pegasus wing and one white owl wing. One dainty goat leg held her up with a rabbit one. Her tail resembled a mermaid's. Her strange ways were what made her Queen.

Was she chosen by King Chaos? NO! Well...that's what she would've said. Draconequus didn't much care about their titles. They weren't considerate or caring enough to love, just like a child. So they didn't care, they both wanted to take over Equestria and both were strong forces and so worked together. But most days they never came across each other and really didn't care. They were both chosen to rule this world, so they'd do just that.

Like immature brats.

They were crafty though, and had an outstanding plan. Of course a war, but not just that! They were going to leave the King and Queen's new egg in Equestria to hatch!They were sure that the baby Draconequus would be an amazing looking beast! Of course it would! They were two most chaotic Draconequi in the 2,539 galaxies! They would name it Discord! The baby would find out by a scrap of paper next to the egg of course, because the Draconequi weren't going to fight and win! They knew that. So they'd act out as if surrendering, but little would the Alicorn know their world_ would_ become a world of pure chaos.

* * *

><p>King Nocturne was in the grassy outdoor fields of their lovely marble palace trying to teach Celestia how to fly. She was doing splendidly! Her determination was stronger than any foal he'd ever seen.<p>

"I'm almost there Father, I'm sure of it!" With that, Celestia fluttered her wings ten million times faster than she first thought possible and-

CRASH!

"Striking Blade!" King Nocturne yelled at his messenger because he completely ruined his daughter's best looking attempt at flying. Quickly, Striking Blade stood to his feet giving a small merciful bow to Celestia, then turned to the King and held his head down in respect.

"Draconequus! From Chaosian, your Highness." He said quickly.

"Draconequus? Here? Now?" King Nocturne asked concerned yet annoyed.

"There!" Striking Blade pointed up into the sky. When Nocturne turned around, he saw, quite far off away, but not extremely far, streamers, balloons and all sorts of candy flying off and around a massive pink load of smoke that was slowly fading. He could see King Chaos and Queen Eris.

Of course Eris and Chaos' plan was to wait for Nocturne to ready his army, that's why they were walking from where they were, which they hated. But their plan had to work and that's why they were waiting. To play the Allicorn the fools, they'd dressed them selves in golden armor made of the gold from the gold oceans of El'dorado, to make it look like they were to be having a war. They also had spears cast out of the sharpest material in all the galaxies, something which their little pony hooves wouldn't be able to handle. They had shields and helmets, too.

Eris grinned when she saw Nocturne gallop to gather his soldiers.

"The plan is ready. Should I now plant the boy?" She whispered evilly into Chaos' ear.

"Yes." He answered silently very pleased with himself.

For one of the streamers caught fire on one of his servant's ears.

* * *

><p>"Darling!?" King Nocturne called in his palace.<p>

"Yes, dear?" The Queen replied, cradling Luna.

"We must prepare battle! The Draconequus!" At the King's words, The Queen looked shocked and then thought through the situation calmly.

"Get every Allicorn in all the galaxy at their ready. I'll tell King Chaos when we'll be ready and hopefully..hopefully he will comply.

"What about the fillies?"

"This is their safest place. I have just the protector." The Queen anwered calmly.

Celestia was scared. There were massive beasts in her garden!

Her Mother ran upstairs and when she came down, she held a yellow rock with fire at the bottom. What's that? Celestia pondered. Then her mother handed Celestia the rock.

"Take care of this, darling. This is very special and will protect you from any harm." She told Celestia. Celestia was speechless. They were leaving her?

"Oh..OK. How... How long will you be gone?" She asked upset.

"A week at the most, I hope."

This made Celestia feel OK. Everything was fine!

"OK..."

"Now, I need to sort out Chaos!" With that, Celestia's Mother went galloping over to the big scary beasts and all Celestia could do was hold Luna and watch. A single tear feel over her cheek. She wasn't sure why. She knew everything was just fne, that soon they'd all be having hot chocolate or chocolate milkshake.

But she still cried.

* * *

><p>"CHAOS." The Queen bellowed.<p>

"Are you OK? You're sounding quite annoyed. Is it your pair of useless daughters?" Chaos' words were affecting the queen. She qulped with her mouth open speechless. "Are you worried about them? About what we'll do to them when we win? About the emotional and physical pain there going to suffer!? ABOUT HOW THEY'RE GOING TO LIVE IN WORLD RULED BY US? ABOUT HOW MUCH THEY'LL MISS YOU!? WE WILL TELL OF YOU! In cruel nursery rhymes made to stone the very hearts of those two innocent fillies...Probably..." He laughed at her face, she looked so upset! If only she knew the true plan was EVEN WORSE! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!

The Queen simply sunk to the floor. But Chaos could mind read, he knew her will.

"Yes...We will wait."

The Queen looked up at him, feeling like the Allicorn had finally met their match.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Eris was in a deep, dark forest. She had the note and the egg. Now just to find the right spot to let it ha- THERE!<p>

She ran over to a small cave entrance and slivered the top half of her body in. It was very dark and extremely deep. Within seconds she had decided. She threw the egg down. Draconequus egg couldn't be broken on the outside, it was impossible! She watched it for a moment, laying there at the botom of the cave. It would hatch in three...two...

Sudenly, in a flash of pink smoke...Pink smoke? This surprised Eris, she thought since this Draconequus was so much more powerful it would indeed have red or black smoke. She shrugged. Anyway, In a flash of pink smoke, a whole party set up exploded out of the egg. There were "Congratulations! It's a boy!" banners hanging all around the bottom of the dark cave. Streamers had spurted everywhere. She couldn't see her baby, she left quickly, hurriedly, to tell Chaos, they could leave.

"Helloooo?" The baby called. For...It saw Eris.

* * *

><p>Nocturne was flying round the galaxies, gathering every Allicorn. Equestra was their most fond planet! They would not lose it to a bunch of immature creatures.<p>

He flew back desperately with his army at his side. And when he did, Eris was whispering in Chaos' ear, but held up his hand to shush her.

"Ahh,...Your army is finaly...OH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!...But, obviously...you didn't miss me...Did you?" Chaos said. Nocturne glared at him. "Oh Fine!" The anger against Nocturne made Chaos so angry, he abandoned the plan. "ATTACK!"

All the Draconequus looked shocked, they'd done what they needed to do! The egg was planted!

"WHAT ARE DOING?! ATTACK!" Chaos shouted.

"Bu...Chaos?" Eris said. He looked at her sternly.

"Change plan! We kill everyone so the Allicorn sisters live in misery...FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES!"

To Nocturne, that was the start of the battle. He charged at Chaos only to have Chaos disapear and appear behind him. Nocturne looked confused. But Chaos lifted him by his neck with his claws digging into Nocturne's neck. He turned Nocturne round to face him. Nocturne's eyes were terrified. He glanced at Chaos. He smirked back. Nocturne knew it was over.

* * *

><p>...?<p> 


	2. The Thing Called Discord

For so long had Celestia and Luna waited for her parents. But their parents had never come back to them, with smiling faces, with warm hugs and kisses. But the worse thing was that Celestia didn't have a clue about what a war was or what happens in one, so she had no idea why they hadn't come back...

All was grey and rotting, the world itself seemed a tragic mix of dull curiosity and misery. It was never lasting. You could not tell night from day, but it didn't matter if the sun ever shined on the boarded up castle, the feeling of hopelessness would still be there.

* * *

><p>But after a while of Luna begging for the answer of where they were, Celestia decided to herself that she was 100% sure that their parents were waiting for them.<p>

"Waiting for us?" Luna asked confused.

"Yes," Celestia answered adamantly, standing up tall as she said so.

"Well...where then?" Luna asked slowly and cautiously.

"I...I...don't know..." Celestia answered slowly realizing she was a missing a large chunk of an actual answer. "But, we'll find them. You know why? Because we're going to leave this castle and look for them!" Celestia answered, suddenly regaining her confidence. Luna looked shocked and curious.

"But Mummy and Daddy told us to wait here untill they came back!" Luna told her, partially because she was scared of what was outside, also because if their mum and dad came back and they weren't here they may never see each other...EVER AGAIN!

"I know, but we _have_ to go, we can't just wait in here all our lives. Come on, Luna. Don't worry, you'll be safe with me, I promise we will never, ever run into any of those nasty...creatures...OK?" Celestia told her. Luna looked down.

She walked over to the yellow rock with flames.

"We should take this, Mummy _did_ say it would keep us safe," Luna said quietly, trusting fully in her sister, but knew Celestia was still just a filly all the same.

"Oh, Luna, you're so very smart. And very brave, well done." Celestia said as she put the rock in a sack which she hooked over her back. (IT RHYMED!) "Let's go."

"Well, where do we head first...?"

"To...To...TO THE GARDEN!" Celestia told Luna triumphantly and heroically. Luna looked at her like she was insane and nodded slowly.

So the two young Princesses headed outside, but as soon as they stepped out, they realized that t'was darker outside than they'd first anticipated, but Celestia told herself that surely nothing bad hid in darkness? Luna didn't mind the dark, infact, she found that it was in her instinct to enjoy the dark! Celestia sighed an dlooked around, not feeling any accomplishment at all. We should make way into the forest at the end of out garden, there's a fun route through there! Just the place Mum and Dad would be having a picnic!...Without us...Celestia thought. She shook the last thought out of her head and started trotting in the forest's direction.

"Uh, Celestia? Where are you going?" Luna asked, her head tilted to the left.

"To the forest. That's where Mum and Dad are waiting for us."

"Oh...Uh, OK."

So Luna got up and cantered to her sister's side.

* * *

><p>When they got to the forest, they were unamused to find that in there it was even darker. Well of course it is! Thought Celestia. How could I have been so stupid?<p>

Infact it was so dark that it gave Celestia the great idea that they should make torches, unfortunately, Celestia's horn wasn't working since her Mother had left her.

There would be sticks on the ground in the forest in which they stood, all they had to do was set them on fire!

Celestia was grinding and scraping a pair of rocks together with her hooves which was very hard. She was getting sparks though. Luna was sitting watching her sister, doubting that light would help them at all. It was only as dark as the galaxy...Luna didn't see the point.

Finally, Celestia was able to light them and held the end of the stick in her mouth while they walked. Suddenly, they heard a growl from behind. Celestia and Luna swiftly turned around. Celestia stepped forward.

"Who's there?!" Celestia was responded to with a vicious roar, but they still couldn't see what was growling at them. Celestia shuffled back quickly making sure Luna was behind her.

"RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" From the side of them, a giant dragon swooped down from a high up tree branch and threatened the two fillies with growls and roars. The girls ran. Ran as fast as their hooves could take them, untill they ran into a cave wall. They were trapped. The dragon crept closer slowly. Snarling and slashing at the two fillies.

Celestia gasped. THE ROCK! It would keep them safe! Quickly Celestia placed her hooves on the egg carefully and whispered.

"The two Allicorn Princesses are in danger, the two Allicorn Princesses are in danger." And after Celestia repeated this chant a few times, the rock began to glow. Furiously. It was as bright as the sun. The rock almost appeared to be on fire! Then, the rock erupted two large fire tipped wings. With another large glow escaped the rock, then it was all a massive flash of light and they all had to cover their eyes from the brightness of the flash. Then, from the light appeared a large orange bird...

The Celestia realized...The rock wasn't a rock! It was an egg...and that wasn't just a bird! It was a fire bird! A PHOENIX!

At the sight of the magnificent bird, the dragon growled and scurried away.

The flaming bird slowly drifted on to Celestia's shoulder. She was panting and looked amazed at the bird on her shoulder. It scared away a dragon! Should she be scared too?

The bird regally looked at Celestia and smiled gently at the amount of awe on the little filly's face. This calmed Celestia.

Turned out there was no need for a torch after all. So Celestia put it out and turned to the gentle bird on her shoulder.

"Hello," She said to the bird with a pure smile. The bird was very bright and just made her feel...comforted. Like she had her Mother's sunshine beaming down on her.

Oh yeah. Her Mum...

She was in these woods and she knew it!...Yet, she didn't feel like she was searching for her parents, more like...their destiny.

But for Luna's sake, they _were_ searching for their parents.

Celestia's thoughts were stopped, when, from behind her, there was a small unthreatening scrape. It was coming from inside the small cave that they were leaning against, but you'd need to be very slender to fit in there. She slowly realized that...Philemina, yes, that would be her new name! Was cawing deeply and quietly at the entrance. Celestia peered down the cave and gasped and shuffled back at what she saw. There were two missmatched red eyes peering at her through the darkness. They were tiger eyes, with orange white-bits of the eye.

She breathed thoroughly.

"Whoa!" Luna said, still recovering from the meeting with the dragon. Celestia laughed. "So...It wasn't a rock."

"No." Replied Celestia with a caring smile. The two fillies looked at each other feeling everything was all right.

They were stopped by a sudden dreamy sigh coming from the side of the two girls.

What was that? Their eyes widened as they both turned their heads slowly, wanting to see, but then not wanting to see what was beside them.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed in unision. What they saw was...weird? It had the head of a grey horse, a black mane, one blue splodgy horn, one antler, a snaggletooth on the left side of his mouth, a brown body, an eagle arm, a lion arm, one bat wing, a blue feathered wing, one green dragon leg, one goat hoof, a red snake tale and a white goatee on his chin, end of his tale and big white bushy eyebrows. It was a strange looking creature, yet he seemed harmless and only just towered above Celestia.

His head was resting on his hands with a dreamy smile, presumably mocking their content and happy moment. His eyes darted between the two surprised fillies.

He momentarily raised his eyebrows and smirked at them.

Celestia shook her head.

"Wha...Who...Who are you?" Celestia asked so quietly that it was impossible to understand. Unamusingly, the creature whispered something unintelligible back, probably mocking her...again. Luna looked puzzled. Then shook her head, deciding that only little fillies knew how to introduce themselves.

"Who are you? What are you? And I'm Luna!" Luna spoke happily, now she had a whole team to protect her! The creature smiled a sly smile.

"I'm Discord," He started whilst gliding and circling Luna. "I'm a Draconequus, the best looking, sounding and smelling creature in all the universes!" Celestia had a puzzled look on her face. Discord looked at her. He vanished and re-appeared upside down in front of Celestia. "And who," He ran a talon down Celestia's face and played with her lips, making her create funny mouth noises. "Are you?" Finishing playing with the sounds of her confused expressioned mouth. Celestia stomped backwards, angry at this creature for playing with what was her's, ponies do that kind of stuff to _babies_ not big responsible fillies like her!

"I'm Celestia! If you _needed_ to know!" She said angrily, scowling at the sight before her. He rolled his eyes at her moody behavour.

"Oh, calm down..._Celestia_. If you weren't aware, I'm just as alone as _you_ both are." Discord told her, looking rediculously innocent. He even had one hand gently over his heart...like an _actually_ innocent old mare.

Both? Philemina was there too!

"You mean, as you _all_ are. Philemina's just as much of a living creature as us!" Celestia stated, stamping one hoof on the ground, hard.

"Philemina?" Luna asked confused, thinking sadly that Celestia picked the Phoenix's name without her...

Discord took _his_ turn to scowl. "_So-rry_!" Discord said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest looking away from her.

"Hmm!" Celestia huffed, turning away from him, forcefully sitting down so he could hear.

Luna sighed and rolled her eyes. He was as alone as them? Was _he_ looking for _his_ parents? There was only one way to find out.

"Uh, Discord?" Luna whispered, going towards him. Lifting one hoof off the ground.

"What is it?!" Discord asked, agitated, not turning around to look at her.

"Are...Are you...looking for _your_ parents too?"

At this most intelligent and caring question from the youngest filly, Celestia realised how badly she had acted towards the creature. She hadn't applied to her own rules! Being considerate, giving everyone a chance, acting like the responsible princess she is!? She hadn't done any of those things...though she and Philemina knew this ..."Discord" was not to be trusted. But she could at least act regally to him.

Discord winced. He now _knew_ that they were searching for _their_ parents, but hadn't they seen and heard it? The war? He did not know how to respond.

He turned around to look at her, and when he looked at Luna, it gave him hope. Not hope that _his_ parents were alive, he'd never known parents of his own, and so couldn't _miss_ them and _search_ for them. He knew everydraconequus was...dead. It was hope that _their_ parents were alive. For her. She looked just too young (although he was younger than her) to be told by him that her parents were dead. And besides, perhaps they weren't!

"Well, I guess I'd _like_ to find ...parents." Discord said.

"Well good. Coz that's what we're doing Discord." Celestia said. Not meanly, yet not kindly.

But what Luna said next...changed her calm speech attitude.

"Yeah! And _you_ can come too!" Luna said enthusiastically to Discord.

"WHAT!?" Celestia shouted, turning to Luna annoyed. She just smiled innocently. Discord smiled at Luna and smirked at Celestia. He slithered through the air to her.

"Celestia, you're just going to have to be a big filly and get over me," Discord said teasingly, pinching her cheek with a smug smirk.

She scowled and growled at him.


	3. Parents

It was settled. Discord would join the two Princesses and Philemina on their quest to find their parents...Or destiny. Truly Celestia felt a strange amount of doubt yet was not upset...Luna on the other hand was too young, too trusting and dependable to think about complications such as these on her own, and so followed what Celestia said.

That their parents were alive.

Discord thought _his_ parents were dead, and they probably were. But he admitted he didn't _know_ they were dead. Even if they were alive, he wouldn't be able to tell, wouldn't care and would never know what parents were. Although, he saw the massive flash that scared off the dragon. That must've come from the moody, pretty one. Or so he thought. So he thought that Allicorn(s) were very tough and really didn't kniw himself if _their_ parents were alive. He told himself for whatever reason it were that their parents were alive, though.

* * *

><p>Soon after the two fillies and Philemina met Discord, Luna fell tired and insisted they stop walking, after all, she thought Celestia <em>knew<em> Mummy and Daddy were alive waiting, so she didn't feel the need to rush.

Celestia decided that perhaps it was bedtime. Even though she couldn't tell. None of the four knew how to camp. The two Princesses were not taught such minor things, Discord was never taught anything, and Philemina was too sure of herself about her job of protecting the fillies to feel the need to set up a camp.

Celestia laid down and Luna nuzzled next to her. Philemina nestled herself in with the girls and Discord attempted to...

He slowly crept over and curled cautiously up next to Celestia as quietly as possible. She spotted him though.

"Hey! You sleep over there!" Celestia hissed in a whisper. Luna was sleeping. Discord smirked.

"What was that? You want a hug? Well of course! I'd be honoured!" Discord said smugly. He then wrapped his arms around Celestia's neck and squeezed her into a big hug and a smile was pinned to his face.

Celestia frowned. She found she had never been hugged before as Allicorn(s) could not hug, she liked it, but having being hugged by..._that_ ruined the whole idea.

"Get off!" She whispered harshly as she shoved him a meter or so away from her. Being a little boy, Discord was rather pleased with her reaction. The obvious thing was to do it again. He liked seeing her annoyed.

So once again he jumped back over to her and engulfed her top half, pretty much squeezing the life out of it. Now Celestia was _really_ annoyed. She'd said get off. Why do boys never listen?!

"Just. Go. AWAY!" She whispered so annoyed that it became a squeal. Discord once again plummeted back first onto the dirt. He placed his hand over his mouth and giggled. Celestia scowled ferociously at him. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!" She whispered crossly. Discord sat up, frowned slightly realizing how much she truly meant was she was saying. He sighed. He didn't find it funny, he was enjoying himself! She was so boring and serious!

But the look on her face genuinely scared him.

"I suppose not." He whispered shrugging. Then he sat up, a fair distance from Celestia and began staring at the ground with a small frown. He had suddenly changed attitude. Now he wanted to talk to her. "What are parents like?" He asked. Celestia was shocked slightly by how fast he changed from annoying and immature to sad and serious. She supposed he had the right to know...and also, she wanted to keep him in this nice, caring attitude for as long as possible.

"Well, where to start?" She whispered gently as she placed her hoof on her chin. "They are great. They listen, they do stuff with you, they are totally trustworthy, they know you like the back of their hooves!" She whispered excitedly facing him. "They're just...the best things on Earth! They care for you...They are just great. And I miss them." She sighed. Being the age she was, it didn't occur to her to pity him. She looked up dreamily.

Discord got even more upset. They sounded amazing, but the better they sounded the more he hated them. Why didn't _he_ have parents. He didn't think he'd care. They were probably fussy...and, and bossy! So being nice didn't matter. He hated parents! And she should too!

"Well.. Well they probably bossed you..you around!" He said stuttering, feeling as if he were to cry. Celestia looked at him confused. Then she shrugged.

"Well, I guess every now and then..." She said plainly.

"Ye..yeah! And that's mean!" Discord started to raise his voice slightly. "Why...Why d'you even want parents anyway!?" Celestia started getting slightly upset.

"Disco-"

"Whatever! They sound rubbish! Glad _I_ don't have parents! Stupid parents!" Discord said starting to yell, his voice managing not to crack even slightly.

"Discord!" Celestia yelled. The two looked at each other. He stood stiff towering over her. His missmatched eyes were glowing bright and wide. His teeth were bared slightly at the corner of his mouth. Discord looked sadly and guiltily at Celestia and Celestia confused, upset and shocked at Discord. Then Discord scowled, marched a good 5 feet away, laid down and rolled over so he wasn't facing her.

So he could let a tear roll down his cheek without her seeing him.

What had gotten into him? Celestia thought. She shook her head. Why was she suddenly concerned for him? Why was she suddenly speaking nicely to him? She'd made a mistake. Discord _didn't _deserve to be treated fairly like she'd told herself a Princess treats everyone.

Yet she preferred winning an argument more than losing to a teaser.

She looked at him calmly. She heard...sniffling? He wasn't crying...He couldn't be. She decided to not bother figure whether he was and not to bother make him feel any better. She kissed Luna and Philemina and joined them in slumber.

But Discord didn't fall into slumber for a long time.

He wasn't tired.

* * *

><p>The next...morning? Well they'd woken up, but were unsure of the time, so they but labelled it as morning.<p>

Or at least Luna did.

"Wake up! Celly!" Luna yelled, prancing around Celestia. Celestia never even blinked. Luna sighed. "Celestia! Time to get up, dear!" Luna sang in her Mother's voice.

Celestia's eyes shot open.

"Mother!?" She called out happily, standing up, knocking her little sister off of her back and flying to the side. Her wide grin wasn't answered untill she heard laughing from behind her. Celestia arched a brow. "Luna?"

Luna was laughing uncontrollably.

"It wasn't Mummy! It was me!" She giggled to Celestia. Celestia scowled with wide angry eyes.

"Luna! I thought it was Mum!" She started yelling at her little sister. "It's not nice to trick me into thinking it's her" Celestia continued to yell at her sister walking closer, forcing Luna to back away scared. But Celestia should have stopped there... "ESPECIALLY SINCE MOTHER AND FATHER MIGHT BE DEAD!"

Celestia's eyes were wide. Luna's were wide. Celestia panted and Luna was shocked.

"Wha- wh- Dead? Why...Why did you never tell me?" Luna stuttered scaredly to her sister. Celestia calmed.

"They're...They're not dead!" Celestia said, but Luna just frowned, now knowing her parents could be dead.

"But you don't know that." Luna said, pain stricken in her voice. "You don't know anything and I _hate_ you!" She yelled angrily and ran away and sat by a tree. Loudly.

"Oh, Lu- ARGHH! Fine! Go away! Go get lost!" Celestia called to Luna. She sighed.

Philemina walked over and nuzzled Celestia comfortingly and made a gentle purring sound. Celestia smiled. "Good morning Philemina!" Philemina cawed and tilted her head in Discord's direction. Celestia frowned, already tired of the dramatics. "Thanks for reminding me" She said sarcastically. She walked over to sleeping Discord. Stared at him unimpressed fro a while...and

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" Discord cried. He shot up into the air and clutched his side. Celestia had thrown her hoof into the side of his, what she guessed to be, stomach.

"We have to carry on." She said plainly.

* * *

><p>As the three were about to head off, Celestia remembered they were missing Lil' Miss Luna.<p>

She walked over to the tree Luna was grumpily staring at. She sighed.

"Luuunaaa!" Celestia called. Luna hmphed and turned the other way. "Argh, Luna! I don't have time for this! We're leaving! Now come on!" Luna carried on ignoring her sister. Celestia rolled her eyes and sighed. "Luna? I'm sorry about earlier. About shouting at you." Luna didn't turn away, but she didn't say anything. "Also, I'm sorry about not telling every possibility." Celestia paused. "It's just...I didn't want to hurt you..."

At this, Luna paused. She turned to her sister and smiled wide.

"It's OK! Let's go find Mummy and Daddy!" Luna said smiling.

"Yeah, let's!" Discord cried enthusiastically, floating aside them, arms wide, smiling also. Luna giggled and Celestia blushed brightly and covered her smile. Philemina just tightened her eyes upon the creature.

Luna started trotting away and the rest followed suite. Discord flew serpently whilst Celestia carried Philemina on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Luna was singing, Celestia was humming, Philemina was waving a feather as if to orchestrate Luna's Solo and Discord was shuffling in the air along to Luna's "AMAZING SINGING VOICE!".<p>

Celestia was humming happily along with the others, but something suddenly caught her eye. She spotted a bright parting in the trees! An exit to the forest! Oh it was so dark in this place it made her sad, but everything was looking up all of a sudden! She finally felt hope! They all did...except Discord. He wasn't sure what he thought, but he always looked happy.

"Guys! Look!" Celestia called to them, pointing a hoof at the light. Discord gasped, Philemina's wings and jaw went limp, but Luna was puzzled. Celly _did_ say that their parents were in the forest, but she pursed her lips and went along. Well, she had to, Discord grabbed them all in his inconsistently long arms and swept them across the forest floor, through the exit and into the air and dropped them again.

"Hello Kingdom!" Discord shouted. Then he immediately covered him mouth. The other three looked at him. Philemina growled. Luna stared. Celestia was puzzled. Why would he say that?

"Wh-"

"Celestia!" Luna screamed in a horrified voice, it was a scream only a horrified little girl could pull. Celestia's eyes shot open, her heart started pacing. Something was terribly wrong. She ran as fast as possible to where she heard Luna. Discord and Philemina followed concerned.

"Lu-"

...

Celestia's eyes widened.

Luna was wiped out of her mind. On the ground.

There were dead bodies. Her uncle. Her aunt. Grandfather. Grandmother. They were all motionless. This couldn't happen! This was a terrible dream! What? Who? Only one thing could run through her mind.

Where were Mum and Dad?

She scanned the ground.

Untill she saw them. Both of them. Still. Motionless. Out cold.

No. Just no. No! No!

NO!

Her face began to swell when-

"Celly!" Luna's voice screeched against her skull. She looked up and saw a massive serpent. A huge serpent.

A...Draconequus. It was laying on the floor half burnt, half scraped to death, it reached it's long lion arm, one like...Discord's! It was stocky and had devil parts...AND IT HAD LUNA IN IT'S CLUTCHES! It had grabed her and was shaking of exhaustion.

Celestia had a sudden erge to kill the monster.

Celestia suddenly let out all of her rage, pain and irritation out in one massive cry, it sounded as if it were from hell and it made the creature immediately drop Luna and she ran beside Celestia. Celestia glared at the creature.

"An Allicorn Princess Daughter!" The creature gasped. The serpent immediately tried to fly, but before it did, it looked at Discord. What a disappointment! Why was he so skinny?

His face scrunched up in annoyance. His brows furrowed and eyes dilated and became soullessly small. He suddenly let out a ferocious roar that shook the entire world.

"rrrRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

And disappeared in a flash of light.

What? Where? Where did the monster go? She just...NEEDED TO KILL IT! IT RUINED EVERYTHING!

Celestia panted and turned to Discord.

"The arm of a lion! The antler of a deer! HE'S YOUR FATHER! ISN'T HE?!" Celestia yelled at Discord. That creature killed everything she and Luna ever knew and she knew it was still living! "HELLO KINGDOM?! SO YOU KNEW?! YOUR EVIL! I HATE YOU! YOU HAVE TO GO! LEAVE! LEAVE OR I'LL KILL YOU! YOUR FATHER KILLED EVERYTHING THAT I EVER HAD! We have no-th-ing now! NOTHING!" Celestia squealed at him. She was crying.

Discord stared at her startled. So did Luna. He made sure he stayed in the air.

He understood. He needed to leave.

After all, it was all_ his_ fault wasn't it? No! He didn't do any of this! It wasn't his fault!

Discord shed a single tear, and didn't hide it. Then he looked thoughtfully at Celestia. Celestia glared ferociously back.

"Goodbye, Celly. I'll miss you." He whispered.

Then, he too vanished.

Forever.

* * *

><p>Or did he?...<p> 


	4. Elements of Harmony

Discord teleported back into the forest. Into the underground cave in which he awoke.

He got in. Fell elegantly down and landed in a curled up shape. He started to sniffle. Why did no one last? What had he done? He sighed.

He guessed he would lay there till death and rot away.

Then he thought about Celestia. She was so pretty.

Which meant fun to tease to a little boy.

But too serious. To quick to make assumptions.

Discord didn't care about parents so he didn't care about whether or not the "Draconequus" was his Father or not...He supposed.

He breathed disappointed, he just wanted a friend.

Slowly Discord closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

And this sleep would last for a long time...

* * *

><p>Luna cautiously followed her sister. Her head was down and she was very sad. Her sister shouted really meanly at Discord, she felt sorry for him. Luna gulped.<p>

"Celestia, where are we going?" Luna asked her sister in slight fear.

Celestia breathed heavily and uncontrollably.

"I DON'T KNOW! I just... I'm tired of being the Mum. I don't know where to go. Im not an adult. I'm only little too. I don't know what we can do! I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I can't give you the answer you want. I'm sorry Mum and Dad are gone, and I'm sorry about your...ugh...friend?" Celestia told her genuinely.

Luna felt sorry for her sister, so would lie to make her happy at the moment.

"No, he wasn't my friend," Luna smiled up at Celestia. Celestia smiled back.

"Good." She said picking herself up. "He was ugly anyway." She giggled. Luna pressed out a smile, even though she felt that Discord didn't deserve what she was saying, but Luna couldn't do anything about getting him back.

* * *

><p>Clover the clever ginger pony was at the front of a church. There were many ponies suiting in the church that morning.<p>

"Everypony, we are all aware of what hits our villages and towns, and we all try to stop it, but now I believe I truly have the answer. We will create elements. Elements of harmony and peace, to rid of all of this century's dangers."

A hoof in the audience raised. IT was a young blue filly.

"Yes?" Clover asked.

"How?" The young filly asked. Clover smiled.

"You'll see." She turned to her friends. "Come heather. Each of you take a gem, each of you pick and element. One of friendship."

"I pick loyalty." Her large stallion friend said taking the red stone.

Clover then ordered all of the loyal guards to put all their loyalty in to the gem. It became brighter and full of life. Clover smiled. She opened her mout to speak when -

"I command thee to stop!"

All of the ponies stopped and turned to the voice. There stood a stallion, a blue one that Clover knew well and had met on her journeys. She smiled.

"Starswirl! I am so glad you have came!" Clover exclaimed.

"It was the least I could do. I must bethe one to give the element of magic it's...magic. I must be the one to enhance the gems. And I must be the one to steer Equestrian into a new age of harmony." Starswirl stated.

"a..and friendship sir." Cloevr said, doubting his knowledge of friendship.

"Oh...Of course, whatever." The old pony stated. Clover frowned, but now that Starswirl was here, they would carry on enhancing the elements and, hopefully, ponies in Equestria would living harmony forever!

* * *

><p>By the end of the morning, all of the elements were made and Starswirl and Clover started planning out the new "Canterlot", that would be the centre of Equestria.<p>

But not all was over, one thing remained.

"Now, is the time, the time we must raise the sun again! And let it shine onto our new age of Harmony! All Unicorn! Heads down, magic strong, and chant after thee; New age, you must begin, the sun, you must be risen, to shine along the new fields, that we have been given, to strengthen the plants, to give life to the trees! To make all stand tall and firm in the harshest breeze. Our energy is life, and from you, we shall receive it! But not until you shine, can this new age begin!" Starswirl and the Unicorn chanted that chant three more times, and with great struggle, the sun did rise, and everyone saw the sun for the first time since the great war of the Alicorn and the Draconequi.

The Draconequi, that was the one thing Starswirl feared. He'd heard that King Chaos alone defeated every last Alicorn, and if it was that easy, Starswirld wasn't convinced that destroying the Alicorn race was all that the foul Draconequus did. Unlike other evio creatures, the Draconequi were the only species to not have to hide, they were from another planet, so from a planet where harmony was unknown and a new age where chaos was unknown, the two forces were equal, and had an inaccurate and undeterminable power on one another. But Draconequi hated this planet, that was the only doubt to have one live in Equestria. That Starswirl could summon.

Clover smiled, but was confused as to why Starswirl was being so serious. That was his one flaw, he was too serious. She hated to say it, but that's why he had no friends.

Starswirl and Clover were soon buzzing with many ideas about the castles and the villages that they would create. They were building a life size toy village! They along with everyone else were creating their new world, and they loved it!

Every worry and every fear was now gone. The elements were protecting them, but clover had no idea where to keep them.

"Sir Starswirl, what are we going to do with the elements now that they're protecting us?" Clover asked.

"Don't go worrying about that, my dear. I'm putting them in a tree." Starswirl told her calmly.

Clover puzzled.

"You...are putting them...In...in a tree? But even a common owl could damage them there!" Clover stated seriously.

"Oh, young miss Clover!" Starswirl mused. "It's going to be a special tree, one of Harmony, to guard the treasure of the diamond box and all of Equestria! You have no need to worry, I have it all covered." He assured her.

"But what abo-"

"All of the dangers you once knew will be pushed into the darkest caves and the fiercest corners of Equestria. Nothing will interrupt our harmony now. Nothing."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Celestia and Luna had suddenly came across an orchard of apple trees. It was their first sign of food for ages! And the girls automatically delved into the orchard, They both stole apples and munched on them like pigs, finishing one within ten seconds, finishing a tree within a minute!<p>

A young filly saw the two young Alicorn and couldn't say she recognised them.

"Hello?" The young green filly asked. Celestia stooped suddenly and turned to face the other filly.

"Oh...Uh, Hello! We've been-" Celestia started.

"let me guess! You haven't eaten in a while?!" The filly asked kindly.

Suddenly, Luna appeared out of a pile of apple cores with a whole apple in her mouth.

"Nope!" Luna said muffled by the apple. Celestia and the green filly laughed.

"That's Luna, I'm Celestia, what should your name?" Celestia asked.

"My name's Sap. Tree Sap." The filly said nicely. "I'm just gonna tell Mum that you're here."

"Ok!" Celestia called after her.

Soon after three more trees had been scoffed, Sap came back with her mother, an orange pony named Autumn Leaf. She was shocked see two young Alicorn and told Clover immediately, delete who told Starswirl, who rushed to pick up Celestia and luna right away.

It was around midday and Starswirl took the fillies to the castle that had just been finished. It wasn't very large for a castle but was still very big.

It had many paintings of things Clover and he had seen on their journey of harmony and one room had many spells which he said he means to teach the files one day.

Starswirl soon noted that the girls were quite tired and immediately showed them to the room they would stay in. Their arrival was unpredicted and their escape a myth, so they had the attic as their bedroom, but boy did Luna love it.

The girls slept all the way till the morning, but strangely, the sun was not risen. Starswirl was yelling at the Unicorn to try harder, but the Unicorn had been doing an alicorn's job for about a month now, and much of their power had been drained.

Celestiasaw the struggle of the Unicorn and suddenly felt an urge to raise it herself. She had learnt now to not depend on adults, they were just ponies too. She knew that she was strong, and she felt like it was her destiny to create new days and new beginnings.

Quickly the princess ran to the stairs but stopped...when she realised, there was a faster way.

Celestia ran to the windows and catapulted herself out of her bedroom through it.

Ahh... This was nice, until she realised she was plummeting to her death, so she remembered what her father said on the day he died and knew that now she must fly.

She spread her wings and suddenly felt every feather and every tuft float of the air. Confidence. She knew shed be fine.  
>But the ground was coming close now, and she got a little scared. It was time to flap. She flapped both wings, every feather, and every tuft up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and...She was flying! Shewas flying! She was flying!<p>

But now she had to land and rise the sun.

Everyone watched amazed as this filly who was barely old enough to hover onthe air had swooped down from the castle to their aid and now everyone watched as this tiny filly began to rise the sun.

They saw the princess squirm and watched her grit her teeth and wince, but Starswirl knew she was to do this on her own, and that it was what Celestia wanted.

Soon Celestia felt herself hauling the sun, pulling and directing it on Equestria, the Equestria. She knew she must protect now, for she felt the responsibility and it felt strangely good now that the circumstances weren't hopeless.

Luna watched out of the windows in awe! Look what her sister was doing! It was amazing. Luna smiled as Celestia, somewhat triumphantly, fell to the ground. She had risen the sun.

And everyone loved her.

But now the Princess was exhausted, and was in need of rest.

* * *

><p>Clover the clever and Starswirl were having a meeting later on that day about the two new princesses. Starswirl had decided that they would learn all the magic he knew and that they'd know every wise word he did. Clover thought that they should know about harmony and friendship, like she did. And while these conversations were lovely, they would take many a year to unravel.<p>

* * *

><p>When Celestia awoke, she was told by an excited Luna to look a time her flank. When she did, she was happy to see that a beautiful sun as a cutie mark, like her mother's and that's what luna was raving about.<p>

"you've got mum's cutie mark that's amazing!" Luna exclaimed.

"I know! I'm so lucky!" Celestia exclaimed.

Luna was a bit jealous of her sister, and was pondering what her own cutie mark would be. It would be interesting if it was her father's mark. Hmm.

* * *

><p>Throughout the rest of the day, Luna, but mainly Celestia, we're being taught about friendship and harmony by Clover. About how it makes you able to hear one another's thoughts and makes you have the best of relationships and similarities.<p>

But all the way through Clovers lesson, Starswirl was listening intently and decided that friendship would one day be something he would experiment on.

Celestia loved harmony but she also knew that she had to be serious about things like Starswirl. After all rulers are responsibe, serious but caring people.

* * *

><p>Soon it was night time an everyone was going to sleep, so was the sun! But when it went down, Luna felt something was missing. The stars were up and it was a lovely night, but...the moon! There was no moon in the sky! This was Lunas chance! She would rise the moon!<p>

Luna heroically jumped and hopped down the castle steps flapping her wings confidently as she went, singing James Bond as she went!  
>When Luna got to the bottom of the steps she sat tall and howled like a wolf.<p>

"I WILL RISE THE MOON, EVERYONE! LOOK!" Luna screamed into the night. Ponies in every hut and shop poked their heads out of the windows tiredly to angrily glare at the filly who awoke them. "GOOD! NOW THAT I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, I CAN GET ON WITH RISING THE MOON! YOU ALL READY?! GREAT! LET'S GET TO IT!" She finished screaming at the top of her voice.

Luna then dramatically bowed and clenched her teeth. She breathed in and out.

...hmmm.

This didn't appear to be working.

Time to change tactics.

"COME ON, MOON! GET UP AND SHOW YOURSELF!"

Luna ended up losing her voice and falling asleep that night and Clover brought her inside the castle at midnight.

As Clover was walking, Luna awoke.

"Did I do it? Did I raise the moon?" She asked sleeping.

"Uhm...No. But luckily, we don't need the moon." Clover said. Luna gasped.

"That's a silly thing to say! Of course we need the moon! Or my name's Not Princess Luna!" Said Luna in total insult. Clover simply shook her head.

"Now you go to sleep!" Clover laughed tucking Luna in. Luna smiled.

When Clover left, Luna looked at the sky. Without a month, it just didn't feel right. She went over to the windows and looked into the night sky. She saw a star fly through the sky and called it a shooting star and then decided to make a wish on it, something that now anyone could do, and she would try to answer.

She wished that the moon would rise. Suddenly, that star plummeted to her windowsill. She gasped. She held her horn to it and suddenly, her ho not began to glow, she gritted her teeth and growled, this felt...effortful, then the star yanked her head to the direction of the night Sky and a reflecting orb began to rise, Luna gasped.

"The moon!" She whispered in total awe. It was in the sky! She looked to her flank, there was mist and a moon.

Her Father's Mark.


	5. Discord vs Starswirl

Celestia stretched and yawned. "Good Morning, Luna!" She said tiredly, rubbing her eyes. Luna groaned and mumbled in the pillow. Celestia simply got out of bed. "Come on, Luna! Don't be silly! In a few days it's our coronation day!"

"Your coronation day." Luna mumbled tiredly into her pillow. Celestia shook her head. She trotted over to the windowsill and flung open the windows. Then she almost effortlessly rose the sun and it shined through onto Luna. She groaned angrily and glared at her big sister.

"Lalala! Lalala!"

"Oh, Celestia!"

"La! Lalalala. La lala lar laaaar! Oh the sun is shining and so am I! How can I tell you my dear?

That the day and night work just right and a new day is luckily here!"

"You don't need to tell me, I know!" Luna impatiently grumbled.

"Look at the sun, look everyone! Wake up to it and smile!

Taste the air! It's everywhere! Too perfect, that I'm in denial!

My sun! It's perfect. It's my beautiful flaming orb.

It begins my day, and ends it, too...

But the timings too brilliant, I think it's a law!"

"That doesn't even rhyme!" Luna shouted.

Celestia stopped singing. Then smirked.

"I knew I could wake you!"

...

* * *

><p>Starswirl was overlooking the Princesses while they were eating their breakfast. It had been about 50 Years, and the girls only acted as teenagers.<br>He was pacing slightly, for some reason, he had felt a tad in danger the past few days.  
>Clover was sure that it was because Celestia would be the new ruler in a few days, and he just wanted everything to go perfectly. Starswirl listened to Clover, but he felt not just a danger, a force in the former of a living thing...watching him...all of the time. Just last night, he had been testing a spell, one that switched personalities. He had felt a large and disrupting presence in his spell room with him. It felt like a creature was watching him, but also a spirit, a force that was not in the presence of any normal being. But this creature felt like it was used to it...Starswirl thought himself mad, he hadn't seen or heard anything. He knew something was there, though. So he turned around and big yellow eyes with red pupils, one larger than the other. It scared Starswirl, he stumbled backwards, then came a deep cackling. It sounded chaotic, large and unaware...It sounded like a Draconequus.<p>

Yes! Of course! It was a draconequus! Chaotic, unaware of their power, large, unsubtle presence even if in total silence! Yes...But Starswirl soon realised this was no good thing, and that if a Draconequus was stalking him, why? All be knew was that he had to get rid of it... No draconequus is a good one, and no draconequus understands enough to change. They're too mistakable, too confusing, they were just...strange.

Intact, they were strange for being like Starswirl's new spell; they pretended to have one personality and then they suddenly snap and become ununderstandabley horrible and crude. Hmmm...was that the reason for the Draconequus? Whatever it was, Starswirl needed to find out.

And now.

* * *

><p>He rushed to his spell room, set everything out and pretended to be experimenting. He mumbled and thumbled and tinkered and twinked. He was trying to again feel the presence, and although he was scared, he felt somewhat excited. He was...testing a new experiment in some ways and felt quite smug about his craftiness.<p>

Soon, he felt the Draconequus' nosy, curious nature and stopped still. He felt the confused head tilt of the thing. He did not turn around. He did not dare look at it again, it was too frightening and...indestructible.

"You. Foul Draconequus! You have NO purpose here!" Starswirl yelled. A light growl came from behind him, an annoyed one. The Draconequus was mad at himself for letting Starswirl know he was there.

Discord growled. How did that old Unicorn know?! Grr! It became clear to Discord that if he knew, he could tell ponies. Discord would not let that happen, so Starswirl would not leave this room.  
>But despite Disocrds growl, the stupid unicorn kept protesting!<p>

"You will NOT make yourself welcome here! .LEAVE! What do you want from us?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Starswirl continued to ruin his plan, so Discord decided to answer it.

"Grrr! Do you have to ruin EVERYTHING?!" Discord yelled leaping out of the shadows tensed. Starswirl was...startled. "You PONIES, are...outragingly clever, and...knowing...ON ACCIDENT! It's ridiculous!" Discord painted annoyed.

Starswirl was silent. He did not expect this behaviour from the...beast? Then shook his head.

"I asked "What do you want from us?" And expect a very good answer," The old pony held his ground that made Discord very unsettled.

"I want to have fun..." Discord paused and got scarily close to Starswirl. "And do you know how I intend to do that?" Discord whispered meanly in his ear. Starswirl shook his head ever so slightly. Discord chuckled in a whisper. "Then I'll tell you a little secret of mine..." He hissed whilst still quietly chuckling. "In the form of a riddle!" He laughed moving away. "What was the Princesses my blood once took, the reaction was bad after one single look, now the years loneliness of hate, will give me the power to turn the order into a state," Discord. Stopped and stared at the unicorn. Starswirl was trying to work out what he meant but...He was to shell shocked. Discord giggled, "Do you get it?! Or shall the fun continue?!"

Starswirl got mad, this wasn't a joke!

"This is NOT an opportunity to have fun, you foul creature! Take your silly riddles and leave!"

Oooooh! Someone's moody! Discord thought, but best just rid of him now and stop wasting time.

Discord calmed. Then sighed. He paced around the pony slowly, shaking his head.

"You are a silly pony for confronting me..." Discord chuckled. "I'm sorry, you can't LEAVE NOW..."

"Then what..." Starswirl started, terrified of the Draconequus, though it wasn't very impressive. Discord got that so often.

"Oh, ho, you'll see!" Discord said excited. He would not hurt the pony. He wouldn't even touch him.

Only his spells...

* * *

><p>Clover jumped when she heard an old faltering voice call her name weakly. It was from Starswirls's Spell Room! Clover galloped there right away, she got there within seconds...But it was too late. Starswirl laid panting on the floor.<p>

"Starswirl!" Clover called as she trotted to him. "Wh...What happened?! Are you OKAY?!

"I...the spell...He...no friends...I couldn't...too strong..." Starswirl mumbled looking to the heavens.

"Ok, okay, t...tell me wh-"

"He's here...stop him...tell Celestia and luna about the elements...they must destroy him"

"Who?!"

"Chaos'...child...he's here..."

Oh no! No! No, they'

d already destroyed Equestria and now that everything was perfect, they would not do it again!

"W...Is he bringing an army?" Clover asked.

"He's a lonely...Like me...I'm sorry. You were right...about how important friends are...and now I realise...I DID have a friend...all along...thank you, Clover. Thank you..."

* * *

><p>Clover cried, she wept uncontrollably for days.<p>

Even after the funeral.

She couldn't look after the Princesses on her own, she did not know his spells.

He was...her friend. They made a safe Equestria together, they made a home for all ponies.

She missed him.

She cried.

On the opposite hand, Discord was very excited, he had annialated the most important pony around! And, he had the second most important pony in a right state, the two allicorn that broke his heart and wrecked his childhood were vulnerable and Discord couldn't wait to have some fun with them!

"Now that I've got the pleasantries out of the way, the two princesses will pay! Ooh! That rhymes! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! Haha!" Discord laughed, content, that old Unicorn was just too easy to get rid of! Hopefully, Equestria would be the same!

Yes, Discord would take over Equestria, and become the king of all things fun and mischievous. It would be great!

Especially with pretty pony Celestia by his side! Everything would be as HE wanted, and no pathetic little pony could take it away from him.

Every.

Like, never ever.

Not in a million years.

Not ever.

NEVER!

No time soon.

* * *

><p>"What do we do? My coronation is in a few days!" Celestia stated worried and anxious.<p>

Clover open her mouth to answer but closed it again.

"...I don't know..." She whispered unintelligibly. She then fell to the floor and started weeping. Celestia and luna ran by her side. "Fifty years ago, me and Starswirl made promises that we would be here to protect Equestria until you and luna could reign...and now he's gone!" Clover cried in despair.

"It's Ok...He was only a few days off!" Celestia said quietly.

"And besides, we're here!" Luna added.

Clover looked at them and smiled and nodded, tear streaks still shown upon her pony cheeks, when suddenly-

"Yessssss. Everything is just fine." A voice hissed. The ponies all froze. Their eyes widened and hearts shook. Celestia stepped forward.

"Who is there?!"Celestia asked.

"Guess...You haven't seen him in FIFTY YEARS!" The voice said. No answer. " No? Well I am not an easy thing to forget...and we were all just foals when we first met...Oooh, that rymed too! I'm getting exceedingly good at these riddles, you know!"

Celestia stopped. Was it? The one that's father killed their parents? He was here? The Draconequus?

Discord?

Celestia gulped and stood tall.

"I don't need to guess. I know who you are." Celestia stated confidently.

"Oh? You do remember me! What a clever pony!" The voice said mockingly.

Yes. Definitely Discord.

"Mhm. You're a Draconequus called Discord. A...reject I believe?" Celestia asked smugly.

Discord paused.

"Hmmmm..."The voice hummed deeply. " You won't be insulting me like that when you're my Queen, Celestia..." It simply remarked. Celestia gasped.

Clover got up.

"Wait...You're a Draconequus? Hatched on Equestria? Luna! Celestia! Do you know what is fortold of a Draconequus. That hatches on this particular planet?" Clover asked. They both shook their heads. "It means he's a spirit of chaos! With eternal life! He'll live forever!"

This was terrible news...yet delightful news to Discord! He couldn't believe his luck! This was brilliant!

Discord emerged from the shadows and landed before the three ponies.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Yes! But now of your use to me! You," He pointed to Luna. "will have no use. Be uselessly free! Go! Leave the castle and don't return."  
>Luna looked shocked, was this the creature that she had felt sorry for? She looked to Clover, but clover didn't looked scared, intact she nodded to Luna, signaling her to leave. That it was best.<p>

So Luna catered out of the Castle.

Discord laughed. He would play with her patience later!

"You," He signalled to Clover. "Will also leave."

She happily left. Left to tell Luna about the Elements!

"and you..." He looked at Celestia right in the eyes. She stepped back, he was so close that you could feel the air from his nose. "Will stay here. With me, and be my pretty pony! That I "love" ! It will be very exciting to have a house mate! Somepony to talk to is needed...i suppose."

With that, the creature disappeared and Celestia went to her room.

And cried.


	6. Destructive Persuasion

My word! Chapter 6? Wow! I'm amazed I've got this far! And with so much support! Thank you! I know I'm not much of a summary pony, but I felt I needed to now that I'm getting very far. I need a few suggestions. I'd like everypony to suggest things that, for them, would make reading this fanfic more enjoyable! Can't wait to hear from you soon! I really have tried with this one, So please spread it! PLEASE! I'M DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS!

* * *

><p>Soon, Clover and Luna met far outside the castle, and Luna was very curios as to why they actually let that beast stay with only her sister and practically gave him poor Starswirl's castle!<p>

"There better be a good explanation for this, Clover!" Luna exclaimed.

Clover grinned.

"Don't worry! The gems! They'll get rid of him! Starswirl told me!" Cover said excited.

Luna shook her head.

"Clover, Starswirl is gone. He can't have told you those things. And I'm afraid the gems aren't any more powerful than soppy friendship..." Luna cooed to Clover, treating her like a filly. Then switched her mind to a questioning set. "And how is Discord suddenly a spirit of Chaos? And how would friendship be able to stop him?"

Clover had been waiting for Luna to ask that for ages!

"Simple! Draconequi. They are from the opposite cosmos; we're in the harmony cosmos, and they're in the Chaos cosmos. If a creature from our opposite cosmos, starts its life here, and this cosmos isn't used to it, the cosmos almost dramatizes it's abilities, but they're surprisingly limited aswell. The limit would be more obvious on their own world, but here, they're different, they're the ultimate spirit of Chaos . Same as if a pony was born on Chaoseon, it would be the ultimate spirit of Harmony!"

"Well if he's limited, then wouldn't he be happier on Chaoseon?"

"No! They're spirits! Almost engraved on the planet that made them! They cannot leave!" Clover said.

This was whole lot for Luna to take in, like a lot, a lot.

"Ok...But how do the gems defeat a spirit of this Earth yet of an opposite?"

"There are elements of Harmony on this planet; in this cosmos, and there are elements of chaos on Chaoseon; in that cosmos. Since this is harmony's planet, the elements would annihilate him, he does not belong here but the gems do, they're Equestria's representative. We have two cosmoses for a reason!" Clover finished.

Luna thought she finally understood.

"But how do we use them?" She asked.

Clover paused...That was Starswirl's speciality...

"...Use magic?" Clover didn't know...

* * *

><p>Discord had vanished to his supposed bedroom; Celestia's bedroom. His laugh wavered to a laugh of sheer fear, when he suddenly heard trotting hooves and quickly merged into the shadows.<p>

It was Celestia. She cantered in and threw herself on her bed and cried.

Discord watched her quietly. She's sad? B...But why? He thought. Sure he'd gotten rid of her sister and made her his wife with no consideration for her, but...She knew he thought she was beautiful right?...and to be honest, it felt weird enough to find somepony pretty...almost made him shudder.

But now instead of shuddering, _he_ hurt. Discord saw her face go red and watched the tears trail down her cheeks.

It...hurt.

But why? Surely this was revenge?

But for some reason he wanted to touch her and tell her that it was alright, but he knew she wouldn't like his unexpected company.

He needed to leave, so transported into his mind.

In there it was an endless void of wrecklessness. Full of random and mischievous goings on.

He sat down in a corner and though about Celestia and what he felt for her. What was it called? Envy? No way! Hate? Certainly not! Pity?...Hopefully...but one thing seemed more likely in his mind...

Suddenly his mind started battering him.

Why was he feeling like this? It was stupid! He cared for somepony he hated! He felt for somepony who he was using in his plan! That wasn't the plan!

If he planned to care for her, he would've made her his partner in crime!

You don't care for somepony you marry!

Then he had a thought. Partner in crime, hey? The, now, second most important pony around? Oooh! that would take persuading...but how much? He looked at her through his mirror in his mind. A magic mirror. She was crying. After all, he had taken everything from her, so what would she have to lose? This made him reckon that she would be easier to persuade than first anticipated...

He just needed to find her soft spots, the things that she longed for and had not had in a very long time...

He figured that they would be easy to find.

He'd been spying on her through this exact mirror for fifty years. Therefore, he had watched her collapse mentally. She felt too responsible was all...and maybe if...he could make her feel like...he could look after everything then...perhaps she would be a bit more...soft.

Maybe her teenage filly instincts would kick in and make her fall in...blurgh! _Love_ with him because she relied on him. Which would make her sappy and cuddly and warm up to him...

He found this very likely. Almost definate infact.

And anyway, it's not like she would be grossed out _that_ much by him. They were _around_ the same age.

Teenage fillies were to easy to manipulate!

Quicker than safe, Discord teleported back into Celestia's bedroom. Or his bedroom rather. And watched her for a while.

He stepped out of the shadows cautiously, because on the other hoof, teenage fillies were very prone to get angry, too.

"Celestia!" He cried delighted. Celestia turned around and gasped to see him standing there. Was he watching her the whole time?

"Wh - What are you doing in here?" Celestia said loudly and stern.

Discord chuckled. "You.." He cackled some more "Maybe..."

She didn't respond in any way. She didn't even look expectedly mad.

"But really, it depends on what you _need_," Discord stopped cackling and slithered beside Celestia.

"What would I need from_ you_?" She said, stepping away from his talons stroking her under chin, disgusted.

Discord shrugged and wandered off casually.

"Oh, I don't know! To be treated how you longed to be so long ago, to not have all the responsibility, to be able to know it's alright if you _don't_ know what to do.." Discord hissed, knowingly. Celestia looked up at him shocked. How did he know what she longed for? She paused confused. "...To have some..._draconequus_ to rely upon..."

Celestia almost felt like hugging him, grasping on to him and letting her weight be lifted by him. Not because she liked him. She hated him. She was just melting over what he was saying, how reliant his words were, how secure they made her feel. And for a second she was going to give in to the desperate feelings...but she couldn't. Celestia shook her head. This _monster_ didn't want to help her! It wanted to _use _her! She stepped back and and looked sternly and unpersuasive at him.

"I don't need _any_ of those things from _you_!" She spat at him, he moved back surprised, his eyes widened and nostrils flared. He was almost going to pounce. Celestia saw it in him and it made her feel scared. It showed in her eyes and that's the only thing that stopped Discord from touching her.

He closed his eyes and calmed himself and let out annoyed and grated laugh. "But you _want _them, don't you?..."

These words whispered themselves right into her brain. She flattened her ears to the sides of her head, not wanting to take in any more of his words.

But the need and restrain started weighing on her...all she wanted was being waved infront of her, but...somehow... She _didn't _want it. Which added confusion and it just made her want to collapse into his big sturdy arms and cry.

She wanted to cry all of the weight of everything out onto him ad for him to tell her that it was alright...

But she _hated _him! She _HATED _HIM! She just wanted to KILL him!

But after that, no-one would take her tears...

She _knew_ that he didn't care, she _knew_ it was wrong...but she didn't care...

Tears rippled down her cheeks.

She looked up at him shakily, and shakily stepped over to him.

Discord grinned and opened him arms slowly.

With a wail, Celestia flung herself into his arms and just cried.

Discord knew how she needed to be held at this age, it was well known that girls with nopony to rely upon seeked care and affection...but when not from their guardians, the attention they wanted was more...intimate...

Just mildly though, after all, they were still just innocent girls, they weren't aware that what they wanted was rude or innapropriate; they just wanted to feel it. When a girl has their guardians, they're not aware of this feeling, but when there are no guardians, the feeling is aware and stronger and more longing...

So the kind of things that _actually_ managed to make Celestia smile were deep, rough breathing near the neck, firm hold of her, and that sort of dominance that made a female feel secure, not anything _actually _rude.

Discord delivered.

Throughout her crying he kept over her in dominance, he breathed on her neck making her know someone was there, he did everything!

Why?

Well because she would prove powerful in his reign! She was Allicorn! A Princess!

And a beauty...

Although...there was a slight tingle of guilt at the back of his mind that bothered him; she was desperate, she really _needed_ him...well she didn't _want_ _him_ but she wanted and needed what he was giving her. She needed it _so _badly, and he felt using her need and her pain was...in a sense...wrong?

Infact, at some points, he almost _enjoyed_ cradling her; even felt it was what he was meant to do.

But it wouldn't last.

About 30 minutes later, the Allicorn was smiling dreamily in his arms and sighing every now and then.

And by then, Discord had regained insane thinking and was trying his best not to unleash an evil cackle. He was successfully hitting Celestia soft spots and he felt her contempt.

He looked down at her, trying hard to look at her softly and gently, but a smirk was very hard to restrain.

Suddenly, Celestia giggled. She got up from laying down in his arms and sat on the bed, looking up at him lovingly. She looked to be thinking lovey-dovey thoughts...blurgh!

Again she sighed. She smiled innocently.

"Thank you," She said somewhat sincerely and like a girl of much younger age. "That was...nice...of...you.." Her face dropped, as if in realisation of who she had just had such a sweet moment with, and she looked down almost guiltily and...somewhat upset.

She sighed. AGAIN. But this time, it was not a dreamy sigh, but a kind of "Oh Dear" sigh.

"It seems you're not _that_ terrible..." At this remark from the Alicorn Discord had to hold in a cackle, he felt like saying "But I _am!"_, but she was not yet his partner in crime and he had to jeep the lovey dovey act up.

Which meant he had to lighten her spirits. Quickly.

He chuckled softly and held her chin up.

"It's OK. You were far too overwhelmed," he paused and looked at her as sweetly as possible. "But I hope you're OK now,"

Unfortunately, Starswirl never had the oppurtunity to tell Celestia or Luna about how well Draconequi could switch personalities, so Celestia thought Discord was being pure...

Celestia smiled again. Thank Goodness!

"I'm much better now," She almost giggled blushing. "because of you..." She whispered leaning in.

_Wait! NO!NO!NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO! I AM NOT GOING TO KISS HER! NO WAY! NOT EVER! BLURGH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! _

_NO! You must! Keep up the act! Just do it..._

_AHHHH! I CAN'T!_

_Yes! Yes, you can! Look at her, she's beautiful!  
><em>

_Yeah...but...AHHH! I JUST CAN'T! _

_Why? Why not?  
><em>

_Because! She's too..._

_She's too what!?_

_SHE DOESN'T DESERVE ME, AND I DON'T DESERVE HER! _

_Why not?_

_She's too...perfect._

_..._

_She's to perfect for such a messed up creature like me..._

_...But...you gave her what she wanted...Now you can have what _you've_ longed for. Your desires are more similar than you may think...Except...you _never_ had _anydraconequus! _Just do it..._

_O..OK..._

They both leaned in...and...

Celestia hesitated.

Which made Discord pull back.

Which made Celestia look away.

Which made Discord feel very uncomfortable...

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry, I must've misunderstood..."

"No! I...It was.."

"No, don't worry! I...I'm fine if...if you changed your mind...It's...just fine..."

Celestia smiled as Discord finished the thumbley mumbling awkwardness of their conversation.

"Let's start again..." Celestia whispered.

_WHY!?_

* * *

><p>It was cuter this time. Trust me. ;)<p> 


	7. Luna is the answer for Celestia's Love!

I really hope, for those of you who are reading this story, you are enjoying. I'm trying REALLY hard on this particular fanfic. Would you say it's as good as cannon? Please tell me, and if not, why? If there's any way to improve this, TELL ME! I really badly want to get this right, so...review? :)

**Thanks so far to: **

Princess luna 37 , Generalhyna , Readerfever , Guest (?) , uglymod , PokeBakuFanfics , Rusty136, Zingzang14 and Color Dash

* * *

><p>The next morning, Celestia woke up to somepo-draconequus she never expected to wake up to. And so happily. She'd never thought that the evil, mocking, rude, stubborn, chaotic and somewhat murderous draconequus she knew as a child would be the sweet, considerate, sly, kind, cute, understanding and totally lovely draconequus she was laying with now.<p>

And yet...she wasn't sure she believed it...

It can't be true.

But remembering how she felt yesterday before he relieved her made her think that maybe he _had_ changed.

_But he got rid of Luna!_

_But..._

_It's true! You cannot trust him!_

_But _look_ at him! He's so sweet...And what he did for me..._

The last thought somewhat distinguished her conscience from the conversation in her mind. He was lovely! And she was, unfortunately, completely smitten with him.

On the other hoof, Discord couldn't comprehend love. Only attraction. He was definitely attracted to Celestia, but that was coincidence. Besides, he would use her even if she was ugly, even if she was a he! ...Maybe. Well, not in the same way. That would be weird. Blurgh! No, eew. No. Aaaah! NO,DON'T THINK ABOUT IT! FORGET DISCORD! FORGET!

...OK

Breathe.

Anyway, Discord knew that he can't have completely won her over, he could almost see her mind battles. Her eyes twitched away from him. Hmmm, now what to do? What else _could _he do? He couldn't show love to her, all he did was hold her. He didn't even hug her or give her a comforting squeeze...albeit other things.

All of the things he could think of were small. And sweet. Surely she would appreciate them...

WAIT!

_What about that "Clover the Clever"? She could sabotage me!  
><em>

_Yes...We must figure something out to keep them away from Celestia. They know too much._

_Hmmm..._

_And if Celestia found out what they knew, or are going to see clear as day when she's not, then she would _want_ to use the elements against me..._

_Exactly..._

_I say just keep watch of them._

_And if they come around, then we'll just get rid of them!_

_So Celestia won't see..._

_What a monster you are..._

_...Exactly..._

His mind said sorrowfully. He sighed, full of guilt was the sigh.

But anyway, soon enough, Equestria would be his.

But where were the exclamation marks? Was this not a good thing?

Of course it was...

* * *

><p>So for the next few weeks, Discord brought flowers to her in the mornings, they had picnics on hills in the afternoons, they joked and laughed so much so, that Discord felt a tad comfortable with this "using her". Infact, sometimes he forgot about his plans to destroy it.<p>

Yet...certain things became clear at different times..Like, when Discord realised that, another reason that Celestia had to love him, was that, the ponypublic would never let him rule if Celestia hated him. But, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to ask her if she loved him. He knew he had to. And soon. He couldn't keep Clover and Luna away forever.

He was wandering around the castle nervously when he stumbled upon Celestia. She was in her room, brushing her mane.

"Discord!" She squealed trotting over and hugging him. He chuckled. "I appreciate everything you've done for me so much. Now let me do something for you!"

She brought him over onto her bed and they sat there and watched the moon rise together.

Now was the time, he would ask her now. He must. It was now or never, there was no better timing!

He gulped and turned to her.

"Cele...Celestia?" He asked. She turned and looked at him with a somewhat forced smile.

"Mmm?" She asked.

He figured that that meant "yes?".

"I was just wondering...Do y- Do you l...lo...love...me?" He finally managed to ask. His eyes were pleading and his heart was beating fast.

Her eyes were wide for a second...but then...

Celestia sighed sadly. Discord looked to her, concerned.

"Are...Are you OK? Celestia?" He asked softly. She sighed again and turned away her head. Then she looked to the moon.

"I...I think I could..." She answered.

"Wha-what do you mean!? I _need_ you! What do I need to do!?" He said slightly nervous.

Again, she looked to the moon.

"I need my little sister. I need her here. I need her safe. Then. Then I may love you," She said sadly.

_Hmm. Sounds risky. I say drop her._

_No! She's part of the plan! We make an agreement with Luna!_

_No! Too risky! Trust me, forget about Celestia. Let her know you're a monster. Let her see the real you. Let her go, give her what she wants._

_Hmm. That's sounds ever so slightly sincere. That's definately new from you conscience!_

_Thank you. I _am_ the conscience of a Spirit of Chaos! My job is very hard._

_But, NO! We let Luna in, and_ keep _Celestia._

_That's impossible and you know it! She'll find out! She would always find out! No matter how well you try and hide your true self! _

_I DON'T CARE! We're keeping Celestia for now. Luna will not be granted free permission to see Celestia before she sees us. We can't let her find out without having already been accepted by the pony public._

_Do you really care!? You've gone soft!_

_I say _you're _the one who's gone soft!_

_Just because I listen to your heart and you don't! That's not as soppy as trying to make everypony like you! You couldn't hurt her even if I told you!  
><em>

_You're not making any sense!_

_Surprise surprise..._

With that, his conscience seemed to leave him. GRRR! That guy was stupid! But he was right. He'd gone soft. 1, for caring about silly ponies, and 2, for Celestia. No, he couldn't hurt Celestia and was too weak to keep her from her sister, but was also too weak to let her leave him.

"W...We'll see what I can do." He answered at last. Celestia nodded gratefully.

"Goodnight, Discord." Celestia said softly.

She then laid down on the bed. Discord pulled back the covers back for her and then put them over her and tucked her in and kissed her on the head.

"Goodnight Celestia," He purred. He was then going to walk out to go to Luna when..

"Discord," He heard Celestia and stopped. "A few weeks ago, I didn't find your joke about doing me funny, but now..." She giggled...alluringly? He turned and she smiled a cheeky smile.

Apparently she didn't want him to leave...

She signaled him to come close. He walked over to her curiously and somewhat cautiously. Not at all feeling the feelings she obviously was.

She giggled again and began squirming. He couldn't do this. It felt wrong.

Because he was using her.

He couldn't let her become_ that _attached.

He go on the bed, but not into the covers.

"You know what else you could do to make me love you?" She whispered playfully. "You could treat me like a queen. Tonight. Right now. Your queen."

Jesus, how males never seemed to successfully allure a female! And males consciously knew what they were doing! For females it was like a personality switch, to that charming, sly and playful side every female has. And no male could resist that switch for long. Discord was no exception, but he couldn't actually do it. I think they _both_ knew it was wrong.

But...

Discord was so big! His...Must be _massive_! Mmmm! Hehehehehehe! Mmm! Strangely, Discord could_ hear _her voice...?

Celestia kept squirming and her body kept doing what it was doing. Argh! It was too much!

Suddenly, Discord bit his lip and his eyes seemed to shrink and become savage...Celestia was scared...

But she loved it! Who knew what he'd do!?

But then he blinked and kept his eyes shut for a while.

Unfortunately when he opened them his eyes were back to normal and softer. Celestia was still burning inside, though. She squealed annoyed and scowled at him. He looked sternly back at her.

She made several more annoyed screamy noises and threw herself about desperately a bit. But Discord would not give in.

She was breathing heavily and continued to scowl at him.

"I _hate_ you!" She squealed and turned over with a scowl pulling the cover over her head.

_Ouch. That hurt._

_Calm down, it's normal._

_But that doesn't stop it from hurting!_

_Maybe not. But she's burning and you didn't even stroke her! What do you expect? She's hurting probably physically and mentally!  
><em>

_Well...Sorry! I just thought that it was the right thing to do! And, why would she be hurt!?_

_Well you were wrong! She's hurting 1, because her burning insides aren't sucking anything but themselves,2, because now she'll think she's not sexy enough, and 3, because you didn't show any signs of you wanting her! You silly draconequus._

_Are you saying we should have...?_

_Eeew! No! Not with the likes of you!_

_Grrr..._

_Make her..._

_OK! My pleasure! Or her's rather..._

_Eeew..._

_What? I need to! It's necessary for her to not hate me!_

Ok. What to do? What to do?

He leaned in and...

"Now thou shall stop-eth!"

Luna.

No! This was dream from the moment I kissed her on the head! Argh!

Then again, THANK GOD!

But...wait. Luna was brave enough to face Discord in his dreams? Hmm.

Discord stared her down disapprovingly while she flew down and landed where Celestia once was, but poofed in to dust when Luna appeared.

Where did Luna learn to talk like that?

"Discord." She said plainly. Her voice was back. Was she not scared of him? "You want to negotiate with me, I believe." She finished. She looked at him almost eagerly. Why?

"What makes you think I want to negotiate?" He said suspiciously, yet dryly.

"I watched Celestia's dreams and heard the thoughts at the back of your mind a few moments ago." She told him smugly.

_Celestia's dreams? What did that tell her? _

"What was in Celestia's dream?" He asked.

"Me." She said calmly. "You need to negotiate terms with me."

"..." Honestly, Discord thought she would be smarter than this! She's almost handing herself to Discord's plan! "Yes...Celestia wishes you to stay in the castle with her."

"I know."

"And I can't say no."

"I know."

"But." He snaked his way to her face. And finished in a hissed, threatening whisper. "If you tell her about what Clover told you, you. Will. PAY."

Luna was feeling particularly safe. This dream was in her control.

"How will I pay?" She asked.

"I will get rid of you!" Discord exclaimed.

"But then, Celestia's love won't be yours..." Luna told him.

"If you tell, then her love won't be mine!" Discord growled.

"Discord! I heard your thoughts! I know your plan! You can't say no to my sister! Your plan is ruined!" She shouted mockingly.

Discord growled impatiently. "Then...I'll just have to clone you!"

"How? You won't get hold of me now you've told me!"

"Grrrrrrr!...Then, I won't tell you what I'm gonna do!"

"Because you don't know what you're going to do!" Luna exclaimed.

They both silenced. No, he didn't. He'd have to think about it.

"I can't wait to be welcomed into your family Discord." Luna said sweetly.

Then, before Discord could say anything, Luna started dissapearing, and soon enough, Discord lied awake next to Celestia.

He looked at her and gulped.

Could _he_ pretend to be Luna. He looked at himself in the mirror.

...No.

It would take _magic _for me to loo- MAGIC!

Brilliant!


	8. Welcome Luna?

OH MY CELESTIA! CHAPTER 8?!

... No words...

(New thank you to devildog452)

P.S: No longer based on Ink Rose Youtube video. As you've probably guessed by now.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Discord was awoken to...<p>

"Discord?! So...What's the answer?! Can she come!?" She asked anxious.

"Of course she can..." Discord said. "Anything to make you love me..." He mumbled as Celestia trotted off to go get Luna.

...

WAIT! She was going to get Luna?! No! That wasn't the plan!

Discord impulsively flew after Celestia as fast as his wings could carry him.

"No!" He yelled as he reached her in the hallway.

She stopped and looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked like any teenage filly would.

Discord paused and thought desperately...Um...Ahhh!

"You...are in your pyjamas!" Discord spluttered desperate for an excuse.

She looked at him sarcastically.

"Oh...You can't possibly greet your sister in your pyjamas! Can you!?" He laughed desperately.

Celestia frowned and looked around uncomfortable.

"Ok.." She whispered. "I'll go and get dressed then..." She said as she walked off back to her room.

Discord breathed a sigh of releif and wiped the sweat from his brow.

_Thank Goodness! _

_Mmm...If she had persisted you may have been found out._

_What do you mean?_

_I mean she would've found out what a liar and a user you are! Then your plan would be ruined! _

_...Are you on my side?_

_No. I'm never on your side, I'm a conscience. Besides, it only makes a difference because you're so soppy as to truly want trust from everypony._

_Of course I do! I need it to rule!  
><em>

_Well you could just kill everyone. Your Father single pawedly destroyed the Alicorn race._

_I couldn't!_

_You mean "i _wouldn't_!" _

_..._

_Exactly. You've gone soft. Well at least you're still using her and continuing with your horribly evil plan._

_Exactly! I'm not soft! I'm a monster!_

_...I know._

_A monster that cannot be tamed!  
><em>

_hmm_

_An EVIL monster!_

_A monster that has an evil plan. _

_Exactly!  
><em>

_...You know, for once, I feel slightly proud of you..._

Discord smiled proudly as he switched his body and voice to Luna's and quickly ran outside.

Project be Luna was in motion.

* * *

><p>Although Luna did not know Discord's plan for sure, she knew that she knew he wasn't going to let the real her into the castle, she knew he had to let Luna in to the castle in some way though...Otherwise his whole plan would be ruined.<p>

Most of all, though, was that she knew she had to wreck his plan.

No way would she ever let Equestria be ruled by...eww! _That thing!_

All she needed to do was get into the castle, but of course now it would be easier. Discord would be preoccupied. Probably with freaking out because he hadn't though of anything else. Then, she could see Celestia for real and tell her all about Discord and his plan.

Also, another thing that sparked her attention was Celestia. She actually beleived his act and loved him. Luna was confused by this. She knew that her older sister needed somepony to latch on to, but why in the name of Equestria did she choose _him_!? She simply shrugged, taking her sister for granted. Trusting in her fully not to be a total fool-in-love.

Luna had left all her belongings in the castle anyway, so she didn't need to pack anything.

She started to trot to the castle when-

"Luna! Where are you going?" asked Clover. Luna turned around.

"To save my sister...AND EQUESTRIA!" She announced.

"...OK...How?" Clover asked.

"Oh...Clover...I thought you were _clever_...I am simply going to foil Discord's plan." Luna told her.

"What plan? How?!" Clover asked.

"Discord isn't holding Celestia prisoner, he's making her love him! So that she'll _give_ him Equestria!" Luna said.

"How?"

"He's giving her what she'd wanted since the day our parents died; somepony to latch on to."

Clover gasped.

"He's using her!" Clover exclaimed. "But how can you save Equestria?"

"She said that for her to love him, he needed to let me live in the castle, but since I know _everything_ he can't risk it, so he's probably gonna make a puppet me, but i'm gonna appear when he's preoccupied so that she'll see he lied and so I can tell her the truth!" Luna finished.

"Wow..."

So Luna cantered off to the castle and soon arrived at the doors.

She gasped.

Discord gasped.

"Luna!? What are _you_ doing here?!" Discord growled. "_I'm meeting _Celestia outside the gates!"

Luna smirked.

"OK." She said slyly.

Discord looked at her annoyed, which was like looking in a mirror because of course, he was her.

"Go then!" He whispered roughly.

"No." Luna said. Discord growled.

"Go, or I'll chuck you into hell myself!" Discord snickered.

"Go ahead."

"I'm not joking!"

"OK."

"I'll give you three seconds!"

Luna didn't reply.

"One..." Discord said slowly. His eyes tightened on Luna. She didn't move. Only lifted her head dissmissively. "Two..." Again, Luna didn't move. "Thr-"

"I'm not going anywhere." Luna said. Discord paused.

"What?" He asked slowly.

"You _promised _my sister that I would live with you both in the castle. So I'm not going anywhere." She repeated.

Discord breathed in and out.

_What'll I do? She's not moving!_

_Just do what you warned her you'd do._

_I can't._

_You wouldn't._

_SHUT UP! This time I actually need your help to decide on something! Help me!_

_...OK. I recommend you keep _very _close watch on them. Make sure she doesn't get to whisper anything to her. Make sure you do as much as possible with them to keep them far apart._

_So, you recommend I give in?_

_Yes. So long as you're careful._

_...OK._

"Fine. You win." Discord said to Luna as he transformed to normal. He smiled evily at her while they were alone.

Luna was confused. Why was he so happy?

"hmmm." Luna hummed. Discord chuckled.

"Hmm, indeed..." He said.

Soon, Celestia cantered to the gates.

"Luna!" She squealed hugging her sister.

_No, no! That's too close!_

Quickly Discord bolted them apart.

Celestia looked at him shocked.

"Ha...How about we go inside first?!" He chuckled worried.

Celestia frowned.

"OK." She said slowly.

Slowly they walked back into the castle. Discord was in the middle of them. Eyeing every movement that Luna took.

Luna glared at him and Discord snarled back.

"You're not going to win!" They both whispered threateningly at one another.

"What was that?" Celestia asked curiously.

"Uhm...Nothing!" They both stuttered nervously.

As they entered the castle, Celestia smiled at Discord.

"Thank you." She said appreciatively.

"Welcome." Discord said simply, avoiding eye contact.

The day proceeded for a while to be very slow for the Princesses. They were doing lots of stuff but neither Celestia or Luna were enjoying themselves because Discord was keeping them at least 3ft away from each other at all times. They didn't speak a word together for a while.

By the middle of the day, Celestia had had enough. She had to say something.

"Discord. I would really appreciate it if you let me have some time alone with my sister." She told him softly.

Discord gulped. He looked to Luna desperately. She smirked smugly.

_Oh no! What'll I do? She'll find out!_

_Yep. You can't do anything now._

_Oh...THANKS!_

He stuttered on differing words for a minute or two.

"Oh...OK" He said worried. But he couldn't do anything else! He _had _to do this! Ahh! Luna would spoil it!

But little did he know, these were not Luna's definite intentions at the moment...

"Thank you" She said sincerely and then hugged Discord tight. The hug lasted for a while.

It made Luna think.

_Look at Discord's face! He looks...not evil._

_Yeah. He's worried. His plans about to be ruined._

_I'm not sure..._

_What do you mean you're not sure!?_

_I mean...Look at my sister. She looks...happy..._

_Because Discord's tricking her! That's the whole point we came here! To tell her the truth!_

_Is the truth really the truth?_

_Yes! Your daze is simply a result of his draconequus-ness! You're falling for what Celestia is!_

_Hmmm. Yeah, you're right._

_So take this time alone to put her straight! _

_I will._

_Take this time to tell her-_

_How everything she's ever been happy about is a lie._

_..._

_And ruin her happiness..._

Before her grounded conscience argued back, Luna had decided on what she would say to her sister.

* * *

><p>"Luna, I'm so happy you're here!" Celestia said hugging her little sister. Luna just looked at her startled. Her older sister had <em>never<em> been so happy. Her jaw dropped and hung there for a while.

Celestia just smiled uncomfortably. It was quite awkward. For a minute. Or two.

Luna suddenly shook her head.

"I'm...very happy to be here!" She laughed.

Celestia smiled.

"Good. I'm just thankful that Discord said you could stay. After all, it _woul__d_ kinda ruin his plan." Celestia said casually.

"Yeah..." Luna sighed. They sat there for a minute when-

_Wait! What did she just say? _

_She said "Good. I'm jus-"_

_No! It was a rhetorical question! And besides, I know what she said. I just can't believe it! She knew about the plan? What? How?_

_"_How...What?" Luna asked.

"I'm not an idiot!" Celestia giggled, amused by Luna's reaction.

Luna blinked.

"Trust me, I bet Discord's still the mocking, evil...Grrr! He can't trick me!" Celestia announced annoyed. Luna's eyes were extremely wide with surprise.

"...Are you part Draconequus?" Luna asked.

"No. Why?" Celestia replied.

"You're a _great _actor!" Luna said kiddingly.

Celestia smiled.

"Anyway, why have you been playing along?" Luna asked.

"Hmm. I want to be trusted by him. You know what that means?"

"..." Luna shook her head.

"It means that he has to think that I'm _deeply _in love with him. Then, because of trust, he'll set me free. Free to use the elements."

"But you were never told..." Luna stopped as she re-realized that Celestia _was not _dumb. She smiled slyly at Celestia's own knowing smirk.

It was on. They would act...in love.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Discord was flipping out in the bedroom...<p>

"Ahhh! WhatamIgonnadowhenshefindsout!? It'sgonnaoverandmyplan'sgonnaberuined!" Discord whined worriedly to himself as he ran around like a headless chicken.

_I need to figure something out! That's all I need to do...So just breathe...Whoo..._

_How?_

_...What?_

_How are you gonna figure something out?!_

_Oh...Simple._

_Hmm?_

_Luna's lying._

_How juvenile...  
><em>

_What?_

_Childish!_

_Oh...Well, I _am _six year younger than Celestia...and one year younger than Luna._

_Hmmm. And that makes a difference because?_

_It makes me more of a child._

_Mmm. More of a clueless child._

_Exactly._

Discord was now feeling somewhat proud, and when Celestia walked in, he did not faulter. Well...he did a bit...

"Uhm...Hello Celestia! How did your _alone_ time go?" Discord asked, pretending to be curious.

"It went amazing!" Celestia said dreamily. "And Luna said-"

"SHE WAS LYING! IT'S NOT TRUE! DON'T BELIEVE HER!" Discord pleaded on his knees.

"Said ..how nice it was of you to invite her to stay...Discord?" Celestia finished slowly. Discord looked up at her and paused. He got up.

"Oh, so she..? Oh! Well, she's welcome!" Discord said loudly and relieved.

_Hmm, why didn't she...? Oh well. At least I'm not losing Celestia now!_

_Don't be such a fool! She obviously _is _planning on telling her! It could be a trap! Maybe she never knew!_

_Hmm. She did. But it might be trap._

_Yes! So watch out...and interrogate Luna..._

_Sure!_

Discord was too relieved to really listen to his conscience.

* * *

><p>Now that Celestia was asleep, Discord could dream away!<p>

_Ahhh... __Calming thoughts...__Getting pretty calm now...__I'm totally relaxed...__And I'm falling...asleep..._

_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?_

_Calmly falling asleep..._

_YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE INTERROGATING NOW! _

_Why?..._

_Because you found it suspicious that Luna didn't tell Celestia about your plan! You were going to find out why!_

_Why?_

_BECAUSE YOUR CONSCIENCE TOLD YOU TO!_

_Ok, ok...I'm getting up..._

Good.


	9. The Interrogation

Chapter 9, hey? I wonder how long this fanfic will be...

Let's hope pretty long! Hehe!

Enjoy everybrony!

* * *

><p>Discord hauled himself up and out of the cozy, soft, plush, snoozy, extremely comfortable bed filled with a whole lot of Celestia's fuzzy warmth...He sighed dreamily at the thought. He hadn't had a good night's sleep for ages.<p>

_And it's all because of you!_

He thought. Stupid conscience.

_Where was Luna's bedroom again? _

_Right next to yours, sleepy head!_

_Oh...Right..._

Discord heaved himself next door. He yawned.

*_Knock knock!* _

The door opened to Luna's fairly curious face.

Discord cocked a brow. The language of tiredness was always helpful.

She smiled and opened the door fully and let him in.

He yawned and stretched once again. Luna looked at him curiously.

"You like my night?" Luna asked sweetly.

Discord looked at her disapprovingly. Then he looked to the moon.

"It's ...lovely..." He groaned tiredly. Luna giggled.

"Glad you think so." She said happily. Discord couldn't help but smile at how she was acting, even though he knew that it was the reason for him coming in here.

"Buuuut, I think I could make it better..." He said with a smirk. Luna looked at him confused.

Discord raised his hands, and with a snap of his fingers, the stars flew around the blank sky. Some were turned into shapes of animals and other things, while some just sparkled beautifully and others shot through the sky.

Luna gasped. It was beautiful. She especially liked the turtle that looked to be swimming in the night sky.

But she had to remember, however nice he might seem. He was still the enemy. And Luna had to play along.

She shook her head. Keep up the sweetness. You too are in love. Not in the same way, though.

"Thank you, that _does_ brighten up my night!" She praised.

"You're welcome..." Discord said grated. His eyes became annoyed. "Anyway, you can drop the innocent, sweet and appreciative act. Why aren't you busting me?"

Luna smiled softly. She knew Discord would be curious, so she had come up with an answer already.

"Well, earlier..." She began, acting guilty. "I saw how happy my sister looked when she was with you. I hadn't seen my sister that happy since our parents died. Then I knew that, if I took you away, she'd be upset again... I couldn't bare the thought." She said acting hurt. She looked up to him. He didn't seem to believe her.

Maybe _she _should be more appealing to him...Hmm. It was worth a shot.

Her eyes lidded and pupils dilated. She made a compressed moan sound.

"And...you're not that bad..." She said flirtingly, slowly getting closer to him. It seemed to work, because he was now pulling an all powerful smirk.

"This isn't a dream?" He asked gruffly.

"No!" Luna squealed innocently. Discord hummed suspiciously.

_She seems to be a very bad actor indeed._

_Mmmhmm._

_She's lying._

_Defiantly._

_But how can I tell for sure?_

_Her nose is practically growing._

_Hmm..._

"Prove it." Discord said demandingly. Luna looked shocked. She wasn't expecting that...

"Uhm...Well...Why would I be lying?" She giggled. "You're adorable!" She said ruffling his head fur (she was now flying). Discord, again, eyed her disapprovingly.

She was now getting quite nervous...

"You really think so?" He asked.

"Yuhuh!" She said enthusiastically, nodding her head vigorously. Discord smirked. Evilly.

"Prove it..." He whispered, eyes tight over Luna.

Luna started breathing heavily. Discord's arms were crossed impatiently.

"Uhm...Of course!" She said.

_Do it like a Mother would...Do it like a Mother would!_

She gulped.

Then, after some long preparation, Luna swooped in, grabbed Discord's cheeks, and gave him a noisy, elongated kiss. Just like a Mum.

"Mmmmmmmchwa!" She said. "Mmchwa! Mmchwa! Mmchwa!"

She pulled away, and now Discord's face was unreadable. His arms were crossed.

Luna pulled a nervous, impatient smile.

Discord then hummed. Discord just stood there and scanned her for, what seemed like, forever.

He then turned to the door. Opened it.

"Goodnight, Princess Luna." He said just before closing the door behind him.

Luna waited until she could no longer hear his steps.

...

Luna faltered with a sigh. Then Luna fainted.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Discord kept a keen eye to <em>every single <em>step Luna made. He was convinced that she was acting, trying to play him the fool.

She had not told Celestia anything. Why? It definitely confused him, but, to his annoyance, she was keeping up her act very well. In fact, Discord even could say the he fell for it now and then, but no. _He _was the draconequss, _he _was the fooler. So Luna could not trick him, no sir-ey!

Although it came across his curiosity that Celestia was actually quite _boring_ now that Luna was here. Maybe she was used to him and now was acting her normal boring self again. Probably. He had always had the feeling that the emotional day a few weeks ago was not in-character for her at all, he had found that she was a very emotionally strong pony, and that those weeks ago she must've been feeling a great deal of emotions indeed.

Or he himself was so charming and alluring, that her hormones got the best of her. Which would also be very uncharacteristic. In fact, he attempted to force himself on her many times; having an heir wouldn't be necessary, but would be very empowering. For if the ponies of Equestria knew that if she loved him so much as to have a foal (or perhaps egg?) with him, they would trust him and her all the more. But she was never quite up to it. Which _was_ a shame as he had heard it could be a lot of fun. Which is obviously the real reason she didn't want to do it. She just _hates _fun, doesn't she!?

...Also, having the girls around him seemed to make him more...wise? Mature? Hmm, maybe it was more needed...For things they couldn't do...Whatever it was it was making him more confident. But that was dangerous.

Anyway, he had to focus on many things else. E.g. Marriage, parenthood, possible defeat (That Clever Clover was still out there!), Celestia's first real step in bed...

He sighed. All quite complex things...

But at the moment, his main focus was Luna. There was nothing else to believe! Luna didn't seem to ever want to tell her sister about the true him! Which was good, but _very_ confusing!

...He was bored. It was the same everyday!

1. **Get Celestia breakfast**

**2. Watch Luna**

**3. Check Celestia. Perk her up if necessary. (**Which was a pain in the neck!)

**4. Luna**

**5. Celestia. Give her flowers, get thanks.**

**6. Celestia. Wants to look at the clouds, or garden, OR DO ANYTHING THAT'S BORING!**

**7. Celestia. "Ruin" her BORING event, get told off.**

**8. CELESTIA! Apologise, I have to do SOMETHING ELSE FOR HER!**

**9. Luna. Jeez, is she shifty!**

**10. BED! CELESTIA! NOT TONIGHT! JUST WANTS TO SLEEP! LIKE EVERY NIGHT! PONDER ALL NIGHT IF SHE STILL LOVES ME! DOESN'T SEEM TO ANYMORE! SHE'S LOST ALL FLIPPIN' INTEREST! TYPICAL!**

**EVERYTHING WAS HAPPENING SO DANG SLOWLY! EVERYTHING SEEMED SO DANG FAKE SOMETIMES!**

But, hopefully, today would be better, _tonight _would be better.

* * *

><p>So throughout the day, he tried to do everything do make it more amusing. For <em>him.<em> Today wouldn't be about them! It would be about him, how he feels, what he wants. For a change!

So, the morning went chaotically...

They both rose on the bed. Celestia was a bit unhappy that she, a Princess, was not served breakfast by her fiance.

Discord rose and looked at her excitedly. Now they were both sitting up on their bed.

At Discord's face, Celestia cocked her brow.

"So? I'm waiting!" Discord said excitedly.

"For...?" Celestia asked not-amused.

"My breakfast!" He announced. He flicked his talons forward twice. "Now, go on!"

Celestia looked slightly annoyed and very confused. "OoooooKaaay..." She said trotting out of bed. Not particularly wanting to deny him, she did kind of owe him it anyway. And also, she "loved" him!

Celestia, to Discord's dissatisfaction, didn't ask what he wanted, and had no idea about what he liked. So she brought him...Cereal.

Cereal? Really?

HOW MUCH MORE BORING CAN A PONY BE?!

So Discord was displaid with...the cereal.

He looked at it blankly. Then at Celestia.

"Cereal?" He asked. She nodded delightfully. "I make sure to give you the most amazing things for breakfast! And you...bring me...cereal!?" Discord cried angrily. She, again, nodded. This time wearily. Discord scowled at her, then chucked the bowl out of the window. It became a bird and flew off.

He then looked at her sweetly.

"Pancakes. With smarties and rainbow spread." He asked innocently.

Celestia complied, with deep dumbfoundedness. Never had he dropped his act so obviously...

After breakfast was a bit muddled too...

Instead of just watching Luna, he was persuaded that they should play Zoo Keepers. Luna was the tiger. In the cage...

Lunch was...

Discord had made a literal playground from all of the food that _he_ liked. Luna got covered in custard, Celestia was popped on the top of a cupcake. For Discord's pet mutant griffon.

After lunch, he actually let the boring ponies rest.

On a marshmallow bed that he bounced on like a trampoline.

Dinner was skipped...

"Why?" Discord whined.

"Coz I _so _want to get to bed!" Celestia whined back. Then after a moment of thought. She added a wink.

Discord smirked and cackled slightly.

"OK! To bed it is!" He snapped his fingers and they dissapeared and reapeared in their bedroom. He then told Luna to raise the moon. She did.

Discord hummed deeply and pleasured as she took off...her crown and necklace.

She then gulped nervously. This was a plan. She could not get pregnant! Which means they could not...

She cringed and then spoke quickly and disgusted.

"Ichangemymind...Please. Not tonight..." At Celestia's words Discord was slightly annoyed, but knew that _all_ girls were probably hesitant at first. Especially on their first time. He wasn't, but he was a boy. And he wasn't doing it for the fun and pleasure of doing it...he wanted an heir. So he concluded in his hed that it was necessary.

"Yes. Tonight. You love me, do you not?" Discord asked and told her firmly. She looked to him.

"Of course I do..." She lied. Never looking at him.

"Then, for future we need an heir together. We will be a great monarch family..." He tried to persuade her.

Grr... This was frustrating her. She knew he didn't actually love her. She didn't even _like _him. He just wanted a baby, she just needed to keep up the plan.

The plan! She knew what might quicken his trust! So he would let her out of the castle gates!

"If we do this, you'll trust me? Enough to let me be free to wander Equestria?" She asked.

Discord gulped. He so wanted an heir, but that way she might meet Clover...and _she_ could tell Celestia. But Celestia had not brought Clover up in a while...

So...He was wondering...If she...Celestia...would realise Clover..._Not _being in Equestria...Not being...Alive. The opportunity to rid of Clover was one of the best, to say the least! It would be perfect if she was gone! Only Luna would miss her...And Luna wouldn't want to wreck her sister's happiness, WOULD SHE!? No...

"Yessss..." Discord hissed into her ear possessively.

Celestia gulped glancing his way every few seconds.

"OK..." She almost whispered with tears. Discord used his talons to gently stroke the tears from her eyes.

"Shhhhh, shhhh, shhhh... You'll be OK..." He whispered in her ear. He pressed body roughly against her's, pushing a lot of his weight on to her...but it actually made her feel...tingly...

He stroked her hair away from her neck and face, then rubbed his head against the side of her's lovingly and began to slowly, gently and passionately scale her neck with his snake like tongue.

"Mmmm..." Celestia whimpered.

_No...I can't...become...attached...Ugh..._

_Mmm...Give in, give in!_

_Mmmmmmm...I guess...it wouldn't hurt..._

* * *

><p><strong>The recent chapters have been shorter than the previous...Not sure if I'm happy with them. I featured this small bit of...rudeness because I think it's necessary to show you that Celestia does fall in ways for Discord, she's not that Godly in this story, natural things happen to her, EVEN if she knows it's wrong. Also, so that the future of this story will make sense... YOU'LL SEE! Or...read... I'm not fond of that kind of stuff and don't want this to spiral into a clopfic, that's why it was necessary that I explain what most will think unnecessary. <strong>

**Thanks XXX**


	10. Madness

Hey! Anypony else see and CRY over the Dislestia in the season 4 finale? OH MY CELESTIA! Megan Mccarthy, you are best director pony.

FLOWERS. WINK. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! CANNON IS THE SWEETEST WAY TO DIE.

...Except when it's Fluttercord...Grrr. FLUTTERSHY SHIPS DISLESTIA! OK?

* * *

><p><em>So...That was new...<em>

_Mmmhmm._

_It was..._

_Amazing? _

_Eurgh! It was...It's done! Yes! An heir...Will be born. Brilliant. _

_Don't sound convinced._

_I'm _not _convinced..._

_About..?_

_I traded her _freedom_ for a useless baby!_

_Well done!_

_Well...You didn't exactly help!_

_I was just goin' with it bro'._

_Argh! Her FREEDOM!_

_Don't worry, you're going to kill Clover remember!_

_I _can't_!_

_You can! You killed Starswirl! _

_No I didn't! He did! _

_...Oh yeah..._

_I can't KILL Clover..._

_THEN MAN UP!_

_What the heck is a man?!_

_...Never mind. What I mean is, COME ON! YOU'RE THE SPIRIT OF CHAOS FOR PONY'S SAKE! You don't say "Oh I can't kill ponies! Ahhh! I'm such a baby! Ahh, conscience help me! I can't decide anything on my own!"_

_Like you really help with THAT!_

_What are you saying?_

_I'm not saying anything! We're thoughts!_

_Hmmm. I guess that's right. I think you'd better-_

_Oh! Look! Celly's waking up..._

_Cel-?_

Celestia yawned as she lifted herself and rubbed her eyes.

"Good Morning Discord..." She said tiredly.

"Good Morning, Celly!" He got her breakfast by snapping his talons.

She gasped and smiled. She looked to him knowingly...

"You know what i'd prefer?" She asked slowly, quietly, lustfully leaning in...

"What?" Discord replied leaning in, also. They both leaned right in, so close they could kiss and...

"Cereal."

* * *

><p>So...Celestia ate her...Cereal...and soon after got dressed.<p>

Discord knew it was coming, and it was gonna come soon. Very soon.

Celestia trotted over him, wearing a cute fluffy winter coat. She stopped before him. Discord pulled a nervous, hopeful smile.

"Discord, do you remember last night?" She asked.

"Ummm...Why wouldn't I?" He asked nervously. No time for flirting.

"I don't know." She sad looking down shaking her head. "So...I'm gonna go out around the kingdom." She said pirkily.

"Ok..." Discord said nervously. She smiled.

"I'll be back soon..." She said as she turned around and trotted off down the halls. Discord stayed stiff until he heard the door close behind her.

...

"Ohhh! No no no...This can't happen to me! Not me! I can't lose he-...Equestria! Oh no! What'll she do to me! She'll hate me!" Discord broke down almost crying in hopelessness.

Luna was walking around the corridor when she saw him.

And she couldn't beleive her eyes...It was him...The little sniffling, lonely Draconequus she knew fifty years ago...Abandoned, sad, lonely, hated...It made her feel bad. She turned away.

...H...He deserved it! Didn't he? He _was_ using Celestia...but...in a way...they too were using him...

No! That doesn't give him an excuse...

No. He...was bad. He was a monster.

He was evil.

* * *

><p>Soon Discord's nerves were getting the better of him.<p>

He was chuckling nervously. Clutching himself as he began searching for weapon. He rumaged messily through the kitchen and found it! His tool in which he would use to DESTROY Clover.

"I HEHEHAHA...have to..Haha! Kill...HEHE..Clover! Or...Celly...Heh heh..Little Celly...Will find out and hate me. We can't have that, can we?! No..." He chuckled madly to himself as he stroked the sharp edge of the blade. He blinked a few and gulped in slight realization. Then shook it off and again chuckled.

He soon flew up to the palace door. A twinge of _ugh! _crept into his heart, just thinking of Celestia, Clover or Luna sickened him to death...He couldn't bare it any longer! He just wanted to get on with it. There was no time for silly plans! Thinking of prolongued boring patientness...urgh! So boring...And horrible...and...He couldn't think about it...It SUCKED. And he wasn't going to carry on for much longer...At all...

* * *

><p>Clover was trotting around beautifully sunny morning when suddenly she spotted Celestia canter toward her.<p>

"Oh, hey!" Clover called. Celestia sighed happily.

"Hi, I need you to tell me how to defeat Discord!" She said.

"Oh...OK," She said slightly nervous. She then smiled slyly. "So...I hear things with Discord are quite...complicated at the moment..."

"Yes, I can tell he has a plan, but I can't tell whether or not he knows my plan. He's the most crafty creature i've ever met!" Celestia replied. Clover shook her head.

"No! I mean...Luna told me about how Discord acts so sincerely and purely around you...and you the same..." Clover said slyly.

"No...Well, yes, but...I'm sure we both _hate _each other..." Celestia replied.

"Are you sure...?" Clover asked. Celestia pondered that question for a few moments...what was Clover getting at...? She had very little time though, for Clover's eyes widened in horror. Celestia suddenly felt a horrible kind of dread. She turned around shakily.

And when she did.

She wished she hadn't.

Her mind was only then figuring how much she appreciated Discord, how much he was patient and crafty, and how she could not tell what his angle was...But now looking up at his sick, twisted smile, she realised that he was just a madman. He had a knife in his clutches and didn't seem to care that she was there, as if he'd lost what she had admired and kind of loved about him...

He was chuckling in an uncontrollable manner, as if he couldn't even hold his breath to stop himself. Suddenly, the skies turned a pink-y grey and dark brown rain began chuck it down on the ground; the kind of raining that makes you soaked within three seconds. The ground beneath them became nothing but sheer solid, purple chess board material. His eyes now glowed brighter and more crazy than ever as suddenly and dangerous hills began forming randomly, adn on the biggest hill...a throne; a red and black angular one with antlers. Before she could take a long enough look a ridiculously bright and massive strike of lighting crashed into the ground. The world seemed to shake and she had to close her eyes as it became so windy that she barely stand still. Of course she had her eyes shut for a while; with the wind it was almost impossible, and with the light of the lightning, she couldn't and knew that she didn't want to open her eyes. She heard screams and wails and the most heart shaking gasps and yelps. It all hurt, especially since she had promised to be guardian of Equestria and now everypony was in terrible danger...because of her...

Soon all of the chaos stopped...and finally she could open her eyes. There were still clouds of pink and grass of purple and white...but it wasn't dark nor windy nor stormy...

But behind her...lay an almost completely motionless Clover...

Celestia trotted over to her and kneeled down.

"Clover... I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

"Did...Luna..t-tell you he w-was evil?..." Clover whispered.

"I knew," She said in a nervous chuckle. Clover took what would be one of her last breaths.

"The Elements...Lay within the Tree of Harmony..." Clover said.

"Yes? What do I do!? Where is it!?" Celestia asked quickly, nervously.

"The Element will defeat him...The tree is whithin the crevice near the castle...You'll know wich one it is...and you...You'll know what to do...You're connected..."She practically breathed out the last part. Then, slowly, Celesti watched her eyelids flutter over her eyes...And Discord had now also sleighed Clover the Clever.


End file.
